Leonardo, el líder sin miedo II, Camino a la obscuridad
by Crystal Violeta
Summary: En un trágico accidente, Leonardo ha perdido la vista. Ahora, ¿tendrá la fuerza para afrontar la adversidad? ¿A qué cambios se enfrentará en su nueva vida? ¿Podrá Leonardo adaptarse a su condición de ciego? ¿Qué pasará con su posición como líder de las Tortugas? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo afectará esta tragedia a su familia?
1. CAP 1 EL INCENDIO

Disclaimer: Las tortugas no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus creadores y sus respectivos propietarios.

**CAPÍTULO 1. EL INCENDIO**

¡BLAM! "CRAAACK" ¡CRASH!

‒ ¡AAAAAAHHHH! – gritó Abril, cuando la gigantesca mandíbula se lanzó sobre ella con la intención de engullirla.

Rápidamente, Donatello empujó a la chica y los dos cayeron rodando a unos metros de la plataforma que se había hecho pedazos entre los dientes del monstruo.

Asustada, Abril hiperventilaba, incapaz de controlar su respiración ‒ ¡No debí venir!, ¡No debí!

‒ Te lo advertí – le dijo Donatello ̶ pero tú insististe en vernos pelear contra monstruos reales ¿recuerdas?

‒ ¡Lo sé, pero no esperaba…ESTO! ‒ y señaló a la mezcla de medusa gigante con fauces de tiburón y tentáculos de pulpo que se agitaban violentamente en todas direcciones ‒ He visto ninjas asesinos, dragones purpuras, mutantes malignos, ¡y ALIEN… en cuerpos de robots!... ¡pero nunca había visto a una… especie de monstruo… pulpo mutante de 5 metros de altura y con 6 hileras de dientes!

‒ ¡Concéntrense chicos! – ordenó Leonardo, que al lado de Rafael y Miguel Ángel esquivaban los golpes del molusco gigante.

‒ Leo, ¿qué hacemos? ‒ Le preguntó Donatello ‒ Abril está muy ofuscada.

‒ ¿Ofuscada yo?

‒ ¡Llévala a un lugar seguro y quédate con ella para protegerla! ‒ Gritó el líder mientras embestía con sus espadas a uno de los amenazantes tentáculos.

Donatello asintió y tomando de la mano a Abril se dirigieron a las escaleras con la finalidad de llegar a la parte más alta de los andamios, pensando que en lo alto estarían a salvo.

‒ "Quédate con ella para protegerla" ‒ repitió Rafael en tono de burla ‒ ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Leo simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió ‒ Si ellos quieren estar juntos, ¿quién soy yo para impedirlo?

‒ ¡Sabes qué, Leo! – Rafael se agazapó para escapar de las embestidas del monstruo ‒ Desde que conociste a Karai, te estás ablandando.

‒ ¡Sólo trato de ayudar a Donny! ‒ Leo saltó a un lado para evitar ser aplastado ‒ Al menos, él sí tiene una posibilidad con Abril.

‒ ¡Claro que sí! – Sonrió Rafael y encajó sus sais en uno de los tentáculos – ¿y sabes por qué? ¡Porque afortunadamente, Donny no se enamoró de una Kunoichi despiadada, que sólo piensa en matarlo!... ¿Verdad, Leo?

‒ ¡Este no es momento para hablar de Karai!

‒ ¡Ahora resulta que no quieres hablar de esa asquerosa, bruja, psicópata!

‒ ¡No la llames así!

‒ ¿Por qué no? Dijiste que ya lo habías superado ‒ y de un salto esquivó otro de los tentáculos que iba a derribarlo.

‒ Ya lo superé, pero no me gusta que hables mal de ella.

‒ ¡Huuuy! ¡Lamento haber insultado a tu novia, "Líder sin miedo"!

‒ ¡Rafa, sabes que odio que me llamen así!

‒ ¡Chicos, pueden discutirlo más tarde! – Se quejó Miguel Ángel que colgaba de cabeza porque era sostenido por un tentáculo enredado en su pie, que lo mantenía suspendido en el aire ‒ ¡Tenemos problemas aquí! ‒ El menor lanzó un agudo grito cuando el monstruo comenzó a agitarlo violentamente.

‒ ¡MIKEY! ‒ Gritaron al mismo tiempo Rafael y Leonardo, quienes saltaron sobre el monstruo y encajaron sus respectivas armas en el tentáculo que aprisionaba a su pequeño hermano. El dolor ocasionó que el mutante gruñera y soltara a Miguel Ángel.

Los ojos asesinos del monstruo se centraron en las tortugas y con uno de sus tentáculos los golpeó con tanta fuerza, que los tres hermanos volaron en el aire y fueron a estrellarse contra diferentes puntos de la pared. Las tortugas cayeron al suelo, inconscientes. Entonces el monstruo alzó la vista y vio a Donatello, al lado de Abril, tres niveles más arriba, observando desde la baranda, en donde se creían a salvo.

Los tentáculos del monstruo se enredaron sobre las columnas que servían de soporte a los andamios y empezó a trepar hacia lo alto, para horror del genio y de su amiga.

Donny tomó la mano de Abril y juntos corrieron hacia las escaleras de metal, tratando de escapar. De pronto, un tentáculo golpeó con rudeza la plataforma, partiéndola en dos y lanzándolos a ambos en direcciones opuestas. Donatello cayó dos niveles más abajo, pero se aferró a la estructura, evitando una caída mortal.

‒ ¡CHICOS! ¡AYUDA! ‒ gritó Donatello tratando de sostenerse ‒ ¡ABRIL, CORRE!

La chica, se levantó de lo que quedó de la plataforma y trató de correr hacia las escaleras, pero un tentáculo le cerró el pasó haciendo un boquete en la estructura. La chica intentó correr hacia el extremo opuesto, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, otro tentáculo se enrolló sobre la viga que sostenía el andamio y lo destrozó, haciendo que la estructura se desmoronara en pedazos.

Abril gritaba, mientras caía irremediablemente al vacío. En ese instante, un tentáculo la atrapó en el aire. El material viscoso se enrollaba sobre su cuerpo, apretándola hasta impedirle respirar. En su desesperación, se dio cuenta que el monstruo la levantaba a la altura de su cabeza y llena de pánico pudo ver unas fauces con 6 hileras de dientes que estaban a punto de engullirla.

De repente, un destello metálico resplandeció, cuando una espada cortó de tajo el tentáculo del monstruo y Abril cayó de nuevo al abismo, gritando y agitando sus brazos en un desesperado intento por aferrarse a algo, pero está vez, unos brazos verdes la sujetaron en el aire, evitando caer en la boca del molusco gigante y llevándola a cuestas, saltando de un tentáculo a otro, evitando ser atrapados por los tentáculos, hasta que finalmente, llegaron a salvo al suelo.

Leonardo soltó a Abril, pero ella no dejaba de gritar y de mover sus brazos, sin control alguno.

̶ ¡Abril... Tranquila!…. ¡ABRIL, ESCUCHAME! …Tienes un ataque de pánico… ¡Mira mis ojos! ¡MIRA MIS OJOS!

Por un instante ella quedó paralizada observando los ojos azules del líder del equipo. Entonces Leo puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica y le dijo con voz fuerte.

‒ ¡Abril, escúchame. Vas a estar bien! Nosotros te protegeremos ¿Entiendes? ‒ ella asintió ‒ Tú eres nuestra amiga y no dejaremos que nadie te lastime… ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

̶ Sí, Leo. ¡Lo… lo siento! No sé qué me pasó.

̶ Abril, un monstruo te atacó y estuvo a punto de comerte… Es natural sentir miedo ‒ Leo le sonrió ‒ Así que no te preocupes más.

En ese momento, Donatello llegó corriendo directo al lado de su amiga.

‒ ¡Abril!... ¿Abril estás bien?

‒ Sí, Donny. Estoy bien – ella sonrió ‒ gracias a Leo.

‒ Donatello ‒ ordenó Leonardo ‒ Saca a Abril del almacén y espéranos afuera.

‒ Entendido.

‒ Sigan hablando ‒ replicó Rafael, mientras él y Mikey esquivaban los ataques del molusco gigante ‒ Nosotros estamos bien aquí… ¡No hay prisa!

De inmediato, Leonardo se unió a la pelea.

Donatello tomó la mano de Abril y trató de sacarla de la bodega, pero ella se soltó con determinación.

‒ ¡No!

‒ ¡Pero Leo dijo…!

‒ Sólo míralos, Donny ‒ Ella permanecía en silencio observando cómo Leo, Rafael y Miguel Ángel peleaban contra el monstruo. Ella bajó la vista y se sintió avergonzada por su comportamiento ‒ ¡Qué clase de Kunoishi se supone que voy a ser si pierdo el control de esa manera!

‒ No te preocupes, Abril. Todos hemos sentido miedo alguna vez.

‒ ¡Él no! – Abril, señaló a Leonardo, que esquivaba las embestidas del pulpo gigante ‒ ¡Cielos!... ¡Leo es fantástico!

‒ ¿Sólo Leo?

‒ De hecho, ¡todos ustedes lo son! ‒ Ella suspiró ‒ ¡Ve con ellos, Donny, tus hermanos te necesitan!

‒ Pero ¿y tú?

‒ Yo estaré bien. ¡Por favor, ve a ayudarlos! Yo me ocultaré aquí.

‒ Bien, pero prométeme que te mantendrás a salvo y que si surge cualquier peligro saldrás de aquí enseguida.

‒ Lo prometo.

Donatello sonrió, hizo girar su Bo y se unió a la pelea con sus hermanos. Gracias a su ayuda, la balanza se inclinó a favor de las tortugas.

‒ Mikey, busca en esas cajas algo que pueda ser útil.

‒ ¡En seguida, Leo! ‒ El hermano menor uso sus nunchacos para romper una de las tantas cajas de madera que se encontraban apiladas en la bodega. Miguel Ángel levantó una tapa para revelar su contenido ‒ ¡Hey, chicos! No van a creer esto ‒ con un cohete en cada mano levantó sus brazos en alto ‒ ¡Hay cientos de estos aquí!

‒ ¡Dispárale uno! ‒ fue la orden del mayor ‒ Tal vez puedas detenerlo.

‒ ¡En seguida! ‒ Antes de disparar, Mikey tomó algunos petardos y cohetes y los colocó en su cinturón ‒ después sacó un encendedor (que llevaba por si necesitaba hacer una broma). Tomó el cohete más grande y le apuntó al monstruo. El cohete salió volando, pero un tentáculo lo atrapó en el aire en el momento de la explosión. El tentáculo del monstruo se quemó, pero el humo provocado alcanzó a la alarma de incendios y los aspersores se activaron. El agua que roció al monstruo afectó al ente mutado, porque el tentáculo dañado empezó a regenerarse y el monstruo aumentó visiblemente de tamaño.

‒ ¿Qué está pasando? ‒ preguntó Miguel Ángel.

‒ ¡Está creciendo con el agua! ‒ explicó Donatello.

‒ En serio, genio. No me había dado cuenta ‒ Rafael intentó golpearlo, pero sus ataques no surtían efecto. En cambio, el monstruo logró golpearlo y hacerlo volar por el aire. Frustrado Rafa resoplo ‒ Les tengo malas noticias. También se está haciendo más fuerte.

‒ ¡Es el agua! – Dijo Leonardo – el agua lo vuelve más fuerte.

‒ ¿Cómo lo venceremos?

‒ Donatello ‒ordenó el líder ‒ encárgate de cerrar el flujo del agua, nosotros entretendremos al monstruo.

Dontello siguió la tubería, hasta encontrar la llave de paso. La cerró y el agua dejó de caer, pero ya era tarde. El monstruo había duplicado su fuerza y tamaño y las tortugas tenían problemas para contenerlo. En la pelea, un tentáculo golpeó la pared y una parte se derrumbó, dejando ver hacia afuera el puerto. Como si el monstruo oliera el mar se quedó en silencio y luego se dirigió en busca del océano.

‒ Quiere ir al mar – advirtió Donatello ‒ pero si alcanza el oceano se volverá invencible y quién sabe cuántos barcos destruirá y a cuanta gente matará.

‒ No podemos permitirlo – Leonardo preparó sus espadas ‒ Pase lo que pase tenemos que detenerlo ahora.

Los cuatro hermanos lo atacaron, pero ninguno detenía su avance hacia el océano. Rafael, logró trepar por la espalda del monstruo hasta alcanzar su cabeza. Ahí enterraba sus sais repetidamente, sin conseguir perforar la piel.

‒ ¡Leo, esto no funciona! Su piel es muy dura.

‒ ¡Intenta en los ojos! – Ordenó Leo mientras ayudaba a Mikey a levantarse, de una caída.

Rafael asintió y lanzó un sai que viajó volando hasta hacer blanco en el ojo izquierdo del monstruo.

Berridos, gritos y agónicos sonidos, surgían de las fauces del ente marino, que enloquecido, agitaba sus tentáculos con movimientos convulsivos. Rafael no pudo sostenerse más tiempo y resbaló. Fue una caída muy grande. El impacto fue tan intenso que lo dejó inconsciente.

Las poderosas fauces mordían el acero de las estructuras de soporte, haciendo que el edificio empezara a derribarse. Paredes, vigas y columnas cayeron sobre los cuatro hermanos.

‒ ¡Chicos! – Abril había permanecido escondida, observándolo todo, pero después del derrumbe se acercó alarmada a buscar a sus amigos.

De entre los escombros, surgieron Leonardo y Donatello, pero Rafael y Miguel Ángel permanecían inconscientes.

El monstruo empezó a golpear la pared que lo separaba del océano. Leonardo observaba al monstruo y también a sus hermanos. Tenía que tomar una decisión… y rápido. Entonces el líder de las tortugas apretó los dientes y ordenó:

‒ Donatello, saca a Rafael. Abril, ayuda a Mikey – este último apenas empezaba a despertar ‒ ¡Salgan todos y espérenme afuera!

‒ ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? – lo cuestionó Abril.

‒ Voy a impedir que ese monstruo salga de aquí.

Dontallo y Abril obedecieron, mientras Leonardo se dirigía a unas de las cajas en donde se almacenaban los fuegos artificiales. Rompió algunas y esparció la pólvora en el piso, haciendo un camino hacia las cajas.

Abril y las tres tortugas ya había conseguido salir del almacén y esperaban en el puerto, cuando Rafael recuperó la consciencia.

‒ ¿Qué pasó? ‒ murmuró todavía confundido ‒ ¿Dónde está Leo?

‒ Adentro, con el monstruo – explicó Abril.

‒ ¡QUÉ!... ¡y lo dejaron ahí! ‒ El grupo asintió y Rafael se enfureció ‒ ¡Voy a ir por él!

En ese momento una fuerte explosión voló el lugar.

Fuego, humo y cenizas se esparcían por doquier. Las tortugas se quedaron inmóviles, con una expresión de terror. Abril estaba lívida ‒ ¡No! – fue lo único que pudo articular la joven, que avanzó unos pasos acercándose hacia el fuego.

En eso, una figura surgió de las sombras. Primero era un silueta oscura, después, tomó una conocida forma para ella. Todos observaban en silencio, cuando Leo emergió de la densa nube de humo.

‒ ¡LEO! – Gritaron todos, pero fue Abril la primera en lanzarse sobre el líder para abrazarlo con fuerza ‒ ¡Me alegra que estés bien! ‒ El abrazó fue tan efusivo que les extrañó a todos, principalmente a Donatello, que cruzó sus brazos y miró a otro lado con molestia.

‒ _Abril nunca me ha abrazado así_ – pensó con amargura, pero Donatello no era el único que observaba con desagrado la escena. En lo alto del edificio y oculta en las sombras, se encontraba Karai, espiando en silencio.

‒ ¡Me asustaste mucho! – dijo Abril, cuando se apartó de su amigo ‒ ¡Leo, estás herido! – ella señaló la sangre que corría por su brazo derecho.

‒ No es nada. Estoy bien.

‒ ¡Qué no es nada! – Ella sacó un pañuelo para vendar la herida – Espera, voy arreglarlo.

‒ Tal vez tú deberías lastimarte más seguido – Raphael se burló de Donatello, dándole un ligero codazo ‒ así Abril te prestaría más atención. ‒ Pero la broma no divirtió al joven genio, que en un desplante de orgullo, se dio media vuelta y se retiró del grupo. A Raphael no le sorprendió la conducta de su hermano menor, pero cuanto levantó la vista y descubrió a Karai, todo cambió. Él pudo observar como ella tenía los ojos fijos en Abril y en Leonardo. Con los brazos cruzados, Raphael miró a lo alto y sonrió al ver la rabiosa expresión en el rostro de Karai. Por alguna razón (que no podía comprender), verla a ella, tan furiosa con Leonardo, lo llenaba de una inmensa satisfacción.

‒ Te digo que estoy bien – Repitió Leonardo – pero a pesar de sus protestas Abril no se detuvo hasta terminar el improvisado vendaje.

‒ Listo. Eso detendrá la hemorragia, hasta que lleguemos a la guarida.

* * *

Más tarde, en la guarida, Miguel Ángel terminaba de narrarle lo sucedió a Splinter. El resto del grupo lo escuchaba con atención.

‒ Leonardo, hijo mío. ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti! ‒ Splinter sonreía con satisfacción ‒ Cuando te elegí como líder, ni tú sabías a lo que se enfrentarían, ni yo sospechaba el gran líder en que te convertirías. Hoy, no sólo salvaste a la ciudad, también salvaste a tus hermanos y te enfrentaste tú sólo a un peligroso monstruo.

‒ ¡Claro! ‒ Sonrió Miguel Ángel emocionado ‒ ¡Por eso Leo es el "Líder sin miedo"!

Miguel Ángel y Abril veían a Leonardo con admiración, pero Donatello y Rafael, no lo hacían.

Donatello tenía los ojos fijos en Abril ‒ _Miren como lo observa_ ‒ pensó Donny ‒ _como si fuera un héroe o algo así _‒ suspiró ‒_ ¡Lo que yo daría porque me mirara de esa forma! ‒_ El genio no podía olvidar las palabras de Abril ‒ "_Leo es fantástico"_ ‒Ahora, esas palabras lo atormentaban en su mente y una creciente ola de celos lo asfixiaba. Por primera vez, deseaba con todo su corazón, que Leonardo no fuera "tan fantástico" para que Abril dejara de admirarlo.

Rafael, en cambio, tenía su mirada fija en Miguel Ángel y en Splinter ‒ _¿por qué lo admiran tanto?_ – Pensaba – _Todos peleamos en grupo, pero él siempre se lleva la gloria. ¡Yo todavía soy el más fuerte y el que mejor pelea! ¿Por qué Leonardo se tiene que llevar la admiración de todos? Miren a Splinter y a Miguel Ángel. ¡Esto no es justo! _‒ y en su corazón, albergó el insano deseo de que su hermano dejara de ser "tan grandioso" para que su padre dejara de apreciarlo.

El sensei colocó sus manos en los hombros de su hijo mayor – Leonardo, te aseguro que en este momento, no existe un padre más orgulloso que yo.

‒ ¡Gracias sensei! – Leonardo sonreía y exhaló un suspiró de satisfacción.

‒ ¡Esto no es justo! – Rafael le replicó a su padre – ¡Nosotros también peleamos contra el monstruo, pero sólo lo felicitas a él!

‒ Todos lo hicieron bien – explicó la rata – y estoy orgullo de cada uno de ustedes.

‒ Rafael tiene razón. – Todos los ojos se enfocaron en Leonardo ‒ Vencimos a ese mutante porque trabajamos en equipo.

‒ ¡Sí claro! – Miguel Ángel sonrió ‒ Rafael fue de mucha ayuda cuando estuvo desmayado ‒ El de rojo le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza a Mikey, quien se frotaba la cabeza.

‒ Pero es cierto – continuó Leonardo ‒ Fue Rafael quien detuvo al monstruo y le impidió que volviera al mar, sino fuera por él, esa cosa habría escapado y quién sabe lo que habría pasado… Donatello bloqueó el flujo del agua, sino fuera por él, ese molusco habría seguido creciendo hasta volverse invencible… Mikey encontró los explosivos con lo que pudimos detenerlo y finalmente está Abril… – ella lo miró sorprendida, pensando que la avergonzaría enfrente de todos – Abril fue muy valiente al quedarse y ayudar a Miguel Ángel. ‒ Ella sonrió ligeramente y Leo continuó ‒ Triunfamos, porque todos trabajamos en equipo, así que el éxito es de todos.

Abril y Miguel Ángel estaban orgullosos de las palabras de Leonardo. En cambio, Rafael y Donatello miraban el suelo y casi sintieron vergüenza por sus celos… casi.

Cuando los hermanos salieron del Dojo, la sangre había empapado el provisional vendaje de Leonardo, así que él se dirigió a Donatello para pedirle que le ayudara. En respuesta, su hermano le volvió la espalda y le dijo cortante:

‒ Ahora estoy ocupado.

‒ No te preocupes, Leo – Abril lo sujetó del brazo – yo te cambiaré el vendaje.

El líder dudó un poco, pero no tuvo tiempo de reusarse porque aún se encontraba confundido por la respuesta de Donatello. Abril trajo el botiquín y comenzó su trabajo, mientras Donatello se lamentaba por su error.

Súbitamente una explosión en la guarida llamó la atención del clan, quienes corrieron a investigar.

‒ ¡MIGUEL ÁNGEL! – Le gritó Splinter con voz ronca - ¿Qué pasó?

‒ Sensei, sólo quería usar esta bengala para…

‒ ¡Está prohibido usar fuegos artificiales en la guarida!

‒ ¿Desde cuándo?

‒ ¡DESDE AHORA!

‒ Hai, Sensei – suspiró en derrota

‒ Y ya lo sabes. No quiero que vuelvas a encender otro de esos o tendrás que enfrentar un severo castigo.

Miguel Ángel asintió forzando una sonrisa, pero en cuanto su maestro se retiró, exclamó ‒ ¡Qué voy a hacer! Todavía me quedan varios petardos y tres bengalas.

‒ Ya oíste al sensei, no hay manera de que puedas utilizarlos en la guarida sin que Splinter se dé cuenta ‒ Leonardo colocó su mano en el hombro de su hermano ‒ Además, los juegos pirotécnicos son muy peligrosos. Es mejor que te deshagas de todo.

‒ Sí – fue su triste respuesta. Entonces Mikey sonrió ‒ ¡Tienes razón Leo! No voy a volver a encender fuegos artificiales en la guarida ‒ Leonardo le sonrió a su hermano y se retiró. En cuanto estuvo lejos, Miguel Ángel dijo en voz baja ‒ Los encenderé afuera de la guarida.

* * *

Esa noche, el grupo salió a su patrullaje nocturno, pero Leonardo se adelantó uno poco. De pronto, en uno de los tejados, una sombra lo atacó tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado.

‒ ¡Karai!... Estaba pensando que… ¡wow! – Leo esquivó otro golpe de su espada, luego otro y otro ‒ ¿Karai, qué sucede contigo? ¿Por qué estás tan molesta? ‒ Leo retrocedía mientras esquivaba varios golpes hasta que uno lo alcanzó. Apenas rozó su brazo izquierdo, pero un poco de sangre escurrió de inmediato ‒ ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

‒ ¡Huy, lo siento! ‒ dijo con voz fingida ‒ ¿Por qué no le dices a tu amiguita que te cure el otro brazo?

Leonardo parpadeó con sorpresa ‒ ¿Quién?... ¿Abril?... Espera… ¡Así que es por eso! ‒ y sonrió ‒ ¡Tú estás celosa!

‒ ¡Celosa, yo! ‒ Karai se carcajeo y se retiró la máscara ‒ ¿Por qué estaría celosa de una tonta pelirroja como esa?

‒ No te preocupes – Leo sonreía – ella es sólo una amiga. ¡Tú eres la que me gusta!

‒ ¡Cállate! ‒ y lo volvió a atacar, pero él esquivaba todos sus golpes.

‒ ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? ¡Ella no significa nada para mí!

‒ ¡No tienes que explicarme nada! ‒ Karai detuvo sus ataques – por mí, puedes salir con todas las mujeres del mundo, después de todo ¿a mí que me importa?

‒ Yo creo que sí te importa.

‒ ¿Por qué habría de importarme? Yo nunca mi fijaría en un monstruo mutante como tú.

‒ Pensé… que tú sentías algo por mí.

Karai estalló en carcajadas ‒ ¡Por favor! Yo tengo docenas de amigos, pretendiente y novios. Todos son apuestos y sobre todo, son humanos, como yo.

La sonrisa de Leo se desvaneció. Satisfecha con el efecto de sus palabras, la chica continúo ‒ ¡He tenido tantos novios que ya he olvidado a la mayoría!

‒ No te creo.

‒ ¡Ah no! Tan sólo el mes pasado tuve romances con Chang, Kenji, Roger y Xever – mentalmente se reprendió por este último nombre, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

‒ ¡Con Xever!

‒ Antes de que se convirtiera en monstruo. Qué puedo decir. Él era diferente y tenía una mente maligna que me atraía, no como otros, que me aburren fingiendo ser niños buenos.

Una punzada de celos inundó el corazón del adolescente ‒ ¡Ah sí!, pues yo también he tenido muchas novias

Esta vez fue Karai quién sonrió con la mentira.

Furioso porque no le creía, Leonardo declaró ‒ Y… y sabes qué. ¡Tienes razón!, Abril y yo somos novios.

La sonrisa de Karai fue sustituida por una mirada de furia. Arrepentido, Leonardo intentó reparar las cosas ‒ ¡pero… ya terminamos!

Karai simplemente se retiró y de un saltó se alejó del edificio.

‒ ¡Espera, Karai! ¿No me escuchaste? ¡YA TERMINÉ CON ABRIL!

Leonardo buscó por todas partes, pero no vio a la kunoichi, así que suspiró y exclamó en voz baja ‒ ¿Por qué dije algo tan estúpido?

‒ Sí, Leo ¿por qué? ‒ Donatello lo observaba cruzado de brazos y con una mirada de resentimiento en sus ojos.

Leonardo exhaló un suspiró en derrota ‒ Este es uno de esos días en que todo termina mal… Escucha Donny… ‒ pero antes de que pudiera explicarse un rechinar de llantas llamó su atención. Al acercarse, vieron una camioneta que se detuvo frente a una fábrica. Varios soldados del clan del pie bajaron y después de romper la cerradura de un edificio ingresaron en él.

‒ Chicos, tenemos trabajo ‒ Bajo la dirección de Leo, sus hermanos atacaron a los perpetradores que robaban unas cajas y las cargaban en la camioneta. Por supuesto, que las tortugas atacaron para impedir el robo. La pelea fue tan sencilla, que Rafael se sentía decepcionado.

Los ninjas huyeron, las tortugas regresaron las cajas a la bodega y orgullosos por un trabajo bien hecho, los chicos salieron de la fábrica para regresar a la guarida, pero Miguel Ángel se quedó atrás. Tenía varios petardos y esas bengalas que estaba ansioso por usar. Todo el día había estado esperando una ocasión para encenderlo y este momento era ideal. Había suficiente espacio y nadie notaría los ruidos en una bodega tan grande. Así que, en cuanto sus hermanos se alejaron lo suficiente, corrió en dirección opuesta y en un gran almacén comenzó su fiesta privada.

Mikey se sentó en el suelo, preparó un cohete y lo encendió. Sus ojos brillaban cuando se elevó dejando una estela de chispas y luces a su paso.

‒ ¡Waaau… eso fue hermoso! – el niño contemplaba fascinado el espectáculo, pero no contaba con que unas de esas chispas alcanzaría una de las cajas que estaban apiladas en el almacén y en un segundo todo comenzó a arder como paja.

‒ ¡Hay no! ‒ Asustado corrió a sofocar el fuego con un extintor y logró hacerlo con éxito, pero a su espalda otro incendio de mayor magnitud se extendía por las cajas apiladas. Miguel Ángel se disponía a apagar este nuevo incendio, pero antes de que el detector de incendios se activara, el fuego alcanzó el contenido de las cajas y una fuerte explosión estalló en el almacén.

Desde el tejado de enfrente, los tres hermanos escucharon la explosión. De inmediato regresaron para ver lo que pasaba y vieron como el almacén ardía en llamas.

‒ ¿En dónde está Mikey? ‒ preguntó Leo. Los chicos se miraron en silencio ‒ ¿No pensarán que… sigue adentro?... ¿o sí? ‒ En pánico, los tres corrieron hacia la bodega.

* * *

En el interior del almacén, Miguel Ángel estaba inconsciente. La explosión lo había alcanzado y ahora yacía debajo de un montón de escombros que lo mantenían aprisionado.

‒ Coff, coff – la gran cantidad de humo y vapores tóxicos que se acumulaban en el lugar, le producían asfixia y dificultad para respirar. Finalmente la tos hizo que despertara levemente.

Al abrir los ojos, el pobre chico entró en pánico. El fuego lo rodeaba, el humo no lo dejaba respirar y un montón de escombros lo mantenían atrapado. En vano trató de liberarse pero era inútil.

‒ ¡CHICOS! ¡AYUDA! – gritaba Mikey desde el interior, pero nadie acudía en su auxilio.

* * *

Los tres hermanos corrían a toda prisa y casi volaban al escuchar los desesperados gritos de su hermano menor. Ya estaban muy cerca del almacén, pero Leonardo llegó más rápido y sin vacilar, se lanzó contra las llamas que salían por la entrada principal, logrando entraren el edificio

Donny y Rafael llegaron unos segundos más tarde y se disponían a entrar imitando a su hermano, cuando una pequeña explosión brotó de la entrada, arrojando a los dos hermanos unos metros atrás. Rafael se incorporó con rapidez y trató de entrar de nuevo, pero esta vez, las llamas crecieron tanto, que le impedían el paso. A pesar de todo, Rafael apretó los puños y estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, pero Donatello lo detuvo.

‒ Espera. Es imposible entrar por ahí. Vamos a buscar una entrada más segura.

‒ Pero…

‒ Leo y Mikey nos necesitan. Los ayudaremos mejor si encontramos otra salida.

Rafael asintió y los dos recorrieron el edificio en busca de otra entrada.

Mientras tanto, Leo buscaba a su hermano entre la densa nube de humo que llenaba el lugar.

‒ ¡MIKEY!... ¿MIKEY, EN DONDE ESTÁS?

‒ ¡LEO!... ¡Coff!… ¡Coff!… ¡LEO, AYUDAME!

‒ ¡Ya voy Mikey! ‒ Leo corrió hasta donde se encontraba su hermano menor y lo encontró atrapado entre una pila de escombros y cajas. De inmediato, retiró la mayor cantidad de objetos que pudo, pero algunos eran muy pesados ‒ _Ojalá que Rafa estuviera aquí_ – pensó – _él podría retirar estos escombros fácilmente. _

‒ ¡Leo! – Mikey tosía fuertemente.

‒ ¡Tranquilo, Mikey, vamos a sacarte de aquí! ‒ Requirió de todas sus fuerzas, levantar una parte del muro que tenía atrapado a su hermano, pero al fin, logró moverlo. Entonces se inclinó para levantar a su hermano, pero al bajar la vista descubrió que Miguel Ángel estaba perdiendo la consciencia.

– ¡Leo! ‒ con los ojos entre abiertos Miguel Ángel sonrió levemente ‒ sabía que vendrías.

‒ ¡Por supuesto Mikey. Yo nunca te abandonaría! ‒ En ese momento, su hermano se desvaneció y Leonardo no tuvo más remedio que cargarlo en su espalda para sacarlo de ahí.

Las llamas los rodeaban y el humo era asfixiante. Lo peor es que algunas estructuras estaban por derrumbarse. Era imposible regresar y quedarse ahí significaba morir. Así que, con su hermano a cuestas, caminó hasta llegar a una estancia enorme, que parecía ser una fábrica de productos químicos.

Había maquinas, tanques y tuberías conectadas. Leonardo no sabía que fabricaban aquí, pero si sabía, que su única salida era trepar a lo alto y escapar por los ductos de ventilación que estaban en el techo, pero con sus manos ocupadas, la tarea se complicaba. Así que el líder bajó a su hermano, se quitó la banda azul y con ella ató fuertemente las manos de Mikey. Después, lo cargó en su espalda y acomodó los brazos de Miguel Ángel de tal manera, que rodeaban el cuello de Leo, lo que le permitía cargar a su hermano y al mismo tiempo, mantener las manos libres para trepar.

Leonardo subió por las escaleras de metal que parecían conducir a la parte más alta del tanque principal. Aún ahí, el techo estaba muy lejos, así no tuvo más remedio que continuar trepando o saltando por los ductos de la complicada maquinaria, pero al llegar a la parte superior de la tubería, ya no encontró otro lugar a qué aferrarse. Estaban atrapados.

‒ ¡Aguanta Mikey, vamos a salir de esta! – pero Miguel Ángel no respondía y al acercarse para verlo mejor, descubrió con horror que su hermano no estaba respirando. En vano intentó localizar su pulso pero fue inútil.

Humo, fuego, vapores tóxicos, los rodeaban.

Leonardo miraba en todas direcciones, buscando una salida pero al ver que las llamas crecían, comprendió que no quedaba mucho tiempo.

Entonces el líder sacó de su cinturón una soga que tenía un gancho unido en un extremo. Lo giró y lo lanzó hacia lo que parecía ser un ducto de ventilación. El gancho se atoró, pero al tratar de jalarlo para asegurarse de su resistencia, el gancho cayó. Leo sacudió la cabeza. El calor sofocante, el humo y los vapores tóxicos empezaban a afectar sus habilidades. El adolescente tomó una respiración profunda y lanzó el gancho de nuevo. Esta vez pareció aferrarse a una estructura más sólida, pero cuando estaba por trepar, una serie de explosiones detonaran en secuencia y causaron que una parte de techo se desmoronara.

Grandes bloques de concreto destrozaron la maquinaria al caer, golpeando tanques, máquinas y tuberías, lo que provocó que parte de los reactivos que contenían saliera disparados en diferentes direcciones. Leo no estaba preparado, pues estaba ocupado, saltando y esquivando obstáculos, evitando morir aplastados, cuando un chorro del químico le saltó a la cara.

‒ ¡AAAGHHH! ‒ Gritó ‒ ¡Mis ojos!... ¡MIS OJOS! – El adolescente entró en pánico, pero al pensar en su hermano, recuperó, momentáneamente el aplomo. Aun así, no sabía qué hacer. No había salida y ahora, no tenía manera de ayudar a Miguel Ángel.

‒ ¡LEO, MIKEY! – Gritaron unas voces en el techo.

‒ ¡Rafa, Donny!... Coff… coff. ¡Estamos aquí!... ¡Lancen una cuerda!

El humo crecía y salía por el techo en donde Donny y Rafa se miraban angustiados.

‒ Lanzar una soga, no servirá ‒ le dijo Donatello a Rafael ‒ Están muy lejos.

‒ ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

‒ ¡Bájame! – Donny se ató la soga a la cintura y Rafael lo bajó lentamente desde el techo ‒ ¡Leo, dame la mano!

‒ Saca a Mikey primero. ¡Él está muy mal!... Yo puedo esperar.

‒ No hay tiempo. El edificio está por derrumbarse. Tenemos que sacarlos a los dos, de inmediato.

‒ Tú no podrás cargarnos a los dos.

‒ No te preocupes. Rafael nos sostendrá.

‒ ¡Qué!, ¡Rafa no podrá con los tres!

‒ ¡Tú no vas a decirme lo que puedo y lo que no puedo hacer! – Gritó el aludido desde el techo – ¡Yo puedo con ustedes tres y con diez más!

‒ ¡Rápido, Leo. Dame la mano! ‒ Lo urgió Donatello – el techo no resistirá mucho.

Leonardo apretaba sus dientes para no gritar ante el dolor de rostro y con los ojos cerrados estiró las manos, esperando que su hermano lo sujetara.

‒ ¡Acércate más! ‒ Le gritó Donatello – No te alcanzó.

‒ ¡Donny, no puedo verte!

A Donatello no le sorprendió este comentario. Había tanto humo que era difícil ver. Incluso a él, le costaba trabajó ver a sus hermanos. De hecho, apenas podía distinguir su silueta entre el denso humo.

‒ Yo, si te veo, pero no te alcanzó. Acércate más – y luego gritó hacia lo alto – Rafa, bájame un poco.

Un fuerte ruido indicó que la maquinaria estaba por derrumbarse.

‒ ¡Salta Leo!... Es la única oportunidad.

Este no era el momento de titubear. Leonardo tomó impulso y saltó al vacío, con la esperanza de que su hermano pudiera atraparlo.

‒ ¡TE TENGO! – Las manos de Donatello se aferraron fuertemente a las de su hermano mayor – ¡Rafa, súbenos ya!

Arriba, Rafael echaba mano de todas sus fuerzas para subir a sus tres hermanos. Sus brazos temblaban, sus músculos quemaban y gruesas gotas de sudor escurrían por su cuerpo, pero él jamás dejaría caer a sus hermanos.

Apretando los dientes y con todo su esfuerzo logró subirlos hasta el techo. Ahí, Leonardo se dejó caer, junto al cuerpo inerte de Miguel Ángel. Un fuerte temblor se sintió bajo sus pies y las tortugas comprendieron que el edificio entero estaba por derrumbarse.

‒ ¡Vámonos de aquí! – gritó Donatello.

Instintivamente, Rafael tomó a Leonardo y Donatello cargó a Miguel Ángel y juntos corrieron a toda prisa, saltando del edificio justo en el momento en que toda la construcción se venía abajo.

Los cuatro hermanos se alejaron por los tejados, hasta llegar a un edificio cercano, en donde pudieron permanecer a salvo. Ahí, bajaron a Miguel Ángel y a Leonardo. Éste último temblaba y ya no podía contener los gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios sin querer.

‒ ¡Mis ojos!... ¡Me queman! – desesperado, sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro ‒ ¡AAGGHH! ‒ Entonces se aferró fuertemente a Donatello ‒ ¡TENGO FUEGO EN LOS OJOS!... ¡FUEGO EN LOS OJOS!

‒ ¡Cálmate, Leo! ‒ Donny sujetó los brazos de su hermano y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta un tanque de agua. Ahí, abrió la llave y colocó a su hermano bajo el chorro del agua – Enjuágate los ojos y estarás bien.

Leo se esforzaba por contenerse y no gritar, pero el dolor en sus ojos era mayor a todo lo que había experimentado antes. Aun así, logró dominarse y abrió sus ojos ante el elemento que todo lo purifica.

‒ ¡Así!, mantén los ojos abiertos para que se limpien bien, así…

‒ ¡DONNY! ¡VEN RÁPIDO! – gritó Rafael ‒ ¡MIKEY NO ESTÁ RESPIRANDO!

‒ Ve con él – le suplicó Leo.

Donatello se acercó a Miguel Ángel para auxiliarlo. Le tomó pocos segundo descubrir que su hermano no respiraba y que su corazón se había detenido.

‒ ¡Hay que darle Reanimación Cardiopulmonar! ‒ Le explicó a Rafael, que lo miraba con terror vivo en sus ojos ‒ Donatello le aplicó respiración de boca a boca y checó los signos vitales. Aun nada, así que inició con el proceso de RCP.

El joven genio entrelazó los dedos de sus manos. Colocó sus palmas en el pecho de Mikey y empezó a presionar mientras contaba:

‒ Mil uno… mil dos… mil tres… mil cuatro… mil cinco… – con cada cuenta presionaba el pecho de su pequeño hermano ‒ …mil catorce… mil quince… entonces le aplicó respiración de boca a boca dando dos insuflaciones. Checó los signos vitales… pero nada.

Donatello inició la técnica de salvamento de nuevo, pero otra vez, no obtuvo respuesta.

Alarmado, repitió el procedimiento, tres, cuatro, cinco veces y aún nada. Los dos hermanos empezaban a alarmarse. Por sexta vez repitió el RCP y esta vez, Mikey empezó a toser un poco. Donatello y Rafael respiraron aliviados.

Donny examinó a su pequeño hermano, mientras la angustia devoraba a Rafael. Entonces Donatello levantó la vista y sonrió. Esa era la única respuesta que su hermano necesitaba conocer.

‒ ¡Mikey! ‒ Gimió Leo con voz ahogada ‒ ¿Cómo está Mikey?

‒ Todavía está inconsciente ‒ explicó Donny ‒, pero ya está respirando y su pulso se regulariza. Estará bien en poco tiempo… ¿y tú cómo estás?

Leonardo exhalo un profundo suspiro.

‒ Chicos, tenemos problemas ‒ sus dos hermanos se giraron para verlo. Leonardo abrió los ojos, que se habían vuelto opacos y grises. Con voz trémula les dijo ‒ ¡No puedo ver!

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notas aclaratorias:**

**NOTA 1:** Como muchos fans saben, Leonardo pierde la vista en el comic original de "Image", en un volumen especial de 4 episodios titulados "Tales of Leonardo: Blind Sight". También aparece una referencia en las tortugas ninja del 2003 en el episodio "Eso nunca sucedió" (titulado en inglés "Same As It Never Was") en donde aparece Leo ciego, en un mundo alterno. Además, en la misma caricatura hay varios episodios en los que Leo puede pelear sin ver (aparentemente, es el único que aprendió a hacerlo). Tal vez por eso hay tantos fanfictions en donde Leonardo pierde la vista.

No sé si en la serie del 2012 aparecerá algo así, pero creo que sí y que los productores están preparando el camino. Por ejemplo: en el episodio de "Una chica nueva en la ciudad" vemos que Karai ataca a Leo con polvos cegadores (temporales). Más tarde, en el laboratorio de Donatello vemos que Donny tiene unos esquemas de un ojo. Por último, ¿por qué tendrían que sacar en la serie a un hombre ciego que además sabe cocinar? Incluso, Mikey le dice "eres como un ninja, pero de comida". Supongo que en algún momento de la historia Leo perderá la vista, que Donatello tratará de encontrar una cura, mientras que el señor Murakami le enseñará a valerse por sí mismo, sin la vista. Tal vez estoy alucinando un poco y es posible que no pase nada de eso en la serie, pero por lo pronto, quiero escribir mi propia versión. Espero que lo disfruten.

**Nota 2**: Esta es una historia muy larga, que no estoy segura de poder terminar (por el exceso de trabajo), así que decidí fragmentarla en etapas. Cada etapa es una aventura o conflicto diferente que tendrá su respectivo final, aunque la historia global continúa. Como habrán notado, esta es la segunda etapa. Hay una historia anterior, pero la verdad tenía más ganas de escribir esta parte.

**Nota 3**: En esta parte de la historia, Leonardo y los demás todavía no saben que Karai es la hija del Destructor. Tengo pensado algo mucho más dramático que lo que vimos en la serie.


	2. CAP 2 CONFESIÓN

**Nota: **A todas las fans de Leonardo, las invito a votar por él en una encuesta que están haciendo en la página "TMNTpedia" la pregunta es ¿Cuál es el personaje favorito de las tortugas ninjas? ¡Y que creen!, Leito está perdiendo. ¡Hay que cambiar el marcador!

**Disclaimer:** Las tortugas no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird y de Nickelodeon.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2. CONFESIONES**

Todo era negro…

Sólo oscuridad reinaba en la habitación…

Una pequeña luz iluminó los cerrados párpados de Leonardo. El joven líder no usaba su habitual máscara azul, lo que dejaba ver las diversas quemaduras que abarcaban varias partes de su rostro y sus párpados. La inflamación y las cicatrices eran visiblemente notorias. En silencio, el adolescente espera instrucciones.

‒ Ahora, abre los ojos.

Los grandes orbes de Leonardo se abrieron y una pequeña luz iluminó sus enrojecidos ojos, que parecían sufrir de una conjuntivitis severa. Los que antes habían sido unos intensos ojos azules ahora se habían vuelto grises y opacos, sin pupilas, sin brillo, sin vida, como si una gruesa membrana blanca los cubriera.

‒ ¿Puedes ver algo?

‒ No.

El doctor enfocó su lámpara en una de sus pupilas ‒ ¿Y ahora?

‒ ¡Tampoco!

Esta vez, el doctor acercó más la luz ‒ ¿Notas algún cambio?

‒ Ninguno.

El doctor apagó su lámpara y encendió la luz de la habitación. El hombre que llevaba bata blanca y aparentaba unos cuarenta años de edad movió negativamente la cabeza y suspiró. Entonces se acercó a la tortuga y colocó una mano en su hombro.

‒ Leonardo, tenemos que hablar…

* * *

Afuera del consultorio, Abril, Rafael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel permanecían sentados en la sala de espera.

‒ ¡AAGHH! ‒ gritó Rafael en un arranque de furia ‒ ¿Por qué tardan tanto? ¡Llevan horas ahí adentro!

‒ Las revisiones oftalmológicas toman tiempo ‒ explicó Donatello ‒ tienen que hacer una cicloplegia dilatando las pupilas, también pueden hacer una topografía corneal, una paquimetría, una queratometría, una mocroscopía especular del endotelio corneal y luego…

‒ Sí, sí, sí, ya entendí ‒ lo interrumpió Rafael ‒ Espero que terminen pronto. Ya casi va a amanecer.

– Por suerte hoy es sábado, así que no tendremos que preocuparnos por los pacientes que vienen a consulta – Donatello suspiró y luego se dirigió a su amiga – Abril ¿crees que haya sido buena idea traer a Leonardo aquí?

– Sí – ella respondió distraídamente.

– ¿En serio? – Replicó Rafael – cuando el doctor nos vio… bueno… ¡Creí que le daría un infarto!

‒ El doctor Anderson es un viejo amigo de papá. Es de confianza y es uno de los mejores oftalmólogos de la ciudad. Créeme, Leo no podía estar en mejores manos.

Miguel Ángel no había pronunciado palabra, ni se había movido de su asiento, en horas. Algo inusual en él. Simplemente permanecía sentado, restregando sus manos en sus piernas, en señal de nerviosismo y mirando al suelo, sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

‒ ¿Mikey, te sientes bien? – Donatello tocó la pálida frente de su pequeño hermano para asegurarse que no tuviera fiebre ‒ ¿Necesitas más oxígeno?

El chico sólo negó con la cabeza y suspiró con tristeza ‒ ¿Donny, crees que Leo se recuperará?

‒ No lo sé Mikey – Donatello se sentó al lado de su hermano y le frotó el caparazón con cariño – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Necesitas que te revise?

– No… Es sólo que… Es que… no sé si podré volver a ver a Leo de frente, sabiendo que todo fue mi culpa.

‒ ¿Cómo que fue tu culpa? ‒ Rafael se puso de pie de un saltó ‒ ¡Explícate!

Miguel Ángel levantó la vista, por primera vez en horas. Sus ojos enrojecidos estaban a punto de romper en llanto ‒ Yo, no… no debí… encender esos fuegos artificiales…

‒ ¡QUÉ! ‒ exclamaron al mismo tiempo Rafael y Donatello.

‒ ¡Estás hablando de los fuegos artificiales que el maestro Splinter te prohibió usar! ‒ Donatello se veía alterado. Miguel Ángel no pudo pronunciar palabra, sólo asintió en silencio.

‒ Espera… Déjame ver si lo entiendo – Rafael alzó la voz ‒ ¿ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE TÚ PROVOCASTE EL INCENDIO DE LA FÁBRICA?

Miguel Ángel hacía pucheros que no lo dejaban hablar. Había tanta tristeza en sus ojos, que cuando asintió para responderle a su hermano, Abril y Donatello sintieron lástima por él. Sin embargo, Rafael no compartía el mismo sentimiento.

‒ ¡CÓMO PUDISTE! ‒ Rafael se lanzó sobre Mikey para estrangularlo con sus propias manos ‒ ¡SI LEONARDO SE QUEDA CIEGO POR TU CULPA, TE JURO QUE VOY A ARRANCARTE LA CABEZA! ‒ Rafael apretaba con fuerza el cuello de su hermano que en vano intentaba liberarse ‒ ¡HAS HECHO COSAS ESTÚPIDAS ANTES, PERO ESTO ES EL COLMO! – Donatello y Abril sujetaban los brazos de Rafael, tratando de apartarlo de Miguel Ángel, antes de que lo asfixiara – ¡VOY A MATARTE!... ¡VOY A ARRANCARTE LA CABEZA!... ¡VOY A… VOY A…!

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del consultorio. El grupo se congeló cuando el doctor se detuvo frente a ellos. Rápidamente, Abril y Donatello soltaron a Rafael y éste soltó a Miguel Ángel. Los tres se pusieron en posición de firmes, como si nada hubiera pasado.

‒ ¿Cómo está Leonardo? – Rafael fue el primero en preguntar.

– Me temo, que tengo malas noticias.

Abril y los chicos se quedaron sin palabras. Al ver su reacción, el doctor abrió la puerta invitándolos a entrar.

– Pasen. Su hermano quiere hablar con ustedes.

Con pasos lentos y cautelosos, avanzaron en silencio hacia el interior.

Encontraron a Leo recostado sobre un sillón reclinable, que servía para revisar a los pacientes. Llevaba puesta una bata blanca, de las que usan los enfermos en los hospitales. Sus brazos y rostro tenían numerosos vendajes y espadrapos. Sólo hasta entonces, sus hermanos se dieron cuenta de las múltiples quemaduras que había sufrido Leonardo a causa del químico. Su piel se veía tan pálida como la de Miguel Ángel, pero lo más impresionante, eran los gruesos paquetes de gasas que cubrían sus ojos y la venda blanca que rodeaba su cabeza.

Abril y los tres hermanos, no sabían que decir. Estaban tratando de asimilar la impresión de ver a Leonardo en ese estado. Su hermano mayor, el "Líder sin miedo" parecía tan débil, tan frágil e indefenso que nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna.

‒ ¿Chicos? ‒ Leo intentó levantarse, pero el doctor se lo impidió, colocando una mano en el hombro de la tortuga – Es mejor que no te levantes. Todavía estas mareado por los sedantes.

– ¿Doctor, cómo está Leo? – al fin preguntó Rafael.

‒ Lavé sus ojos y la piel afectada. Apliqué antinflamatorios, analgésicos y antibióticos. También realicé algunos estudios para determinar la magnitud del daño y…

‒ ¿Y? – preguntaron en coro.

‒ Su hermano tiene las corneas quemadas por el químico.

Todos se congelaron al escuchar la noticia. Estaban tan conmocionados, que no podían hablar, ni moverse.

– ¡Oh no! – Al fin se lamentó Donny – ¡Esto es malo! ¡Es muy malo! – y empezó a balbucear en voz baja.

Leonardo podía escuchar que Abril lloraba. También oía que uno de sus hermanos sollozaba, pero no podía distinguir quién era. Luego los puños de Rafael golpearon algo duro como un escritorio.

– Pero, doctor… – la voz de roca de Rafael, empezaba a desmoronarse – ¿Se pondrá bien… verdad? ¿Mi hermano se va a recuperar?

‒ El daño es severo pero…

– ¡Doctor, Anderson! – lo interrumpió Leonardo – ¡Por favor! Deje que yo les explique. Necesito hablar con ellos… a solas.

– Comprendo – El doctor le dio unas suaves palmaditas en el hombro a su paciente – Pueden hablar aquí con entera libertad. Voy a prepararme un café – sonrió levemente – fue una noche muy larga. Volveré en una hora.

Cuando el doctor salió, Abril abrazó sobre el líder y lloró sobre su hombro. Rafael y Donatello se acercaron y cada uno sostuvo una mano de Leo. Aunque Leonardo no podía verlos, sabía que sus hermanos estaban sufriendo. Podía sentirlo por la forma en que sostenían y apretaban sus manos.

– Chicos, no se preocupen. No es tan malo.

– ¡Cómo que no es tan malo! – Replicó Rafael.

– ¡El doctor acaba de decir que se quemaron tus corneas! – Donatello casi se ahogaba entre sollozos – ¡Estás ciego Leo! ¿Es que no lo comprendes?

– ¡Sí, pero es temporal! – sus palabras ahogadas parecieron apaciguar la tormenta que había cernido sobre su familia.

– ¿Temporal? – Repitió Rafael – ¿Estás seguro?

– Por supuesto. El doctor me dijo que la exposición al químico afectó mis ojos y no podré ver por un tiempo. Así que tendré que usar estos vendajes para prevenir infecciones y para evitar todo contacto con la luz. Es la única forma en que podré curarme.

– Pero, el doctor dijo que tenía malas noticias – Abril se secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

– ¡Son malas noticias! – Declaró Leonardo – Tendré que usar estos vendajes por largo tiempo.

– ¿Qué tan largo? – preguntó Donny – ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Leonardo bajó su cabeza y luego murmuró – Tres meses.

‒ ¡Tres meses! ‒ Exclamaron a coro.

‒ ¡Chicos, no se preocupen! Tres meses se pasan muy rápido.

– Pero… después de ese tiempo… – Donatello casi no se atrevía a preguntar – ¿Te recuperarás?

‒ ¡Por supuesto! En tres meses, el Doctor Anderson me quitará los vendajes y todo volverá a ser como antes.

‒ ¿Estás seguro? ‒ Donatello insistió – Porque las corneas...

‒ El doctor me hizo muchos estudios antes de hacer su diagnóstico y me aseguró que en tres meses volveré a ver. Así que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse.

‒ ¡Es un alivio escuchar eso! – Le dijo Abril ‒ pero ¿qué vas a hacer sin poder ver?

‒ Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme. No será fácil, pero estoy seguro que saldremos adelante.

‒ ¡Nosotros te ayudaremos! – aseguró Rafael ‒ Mientras no puedas ver, nosotros seremos tus ojos.

– ¡Gracias, chicos! Sabía que podía contar con todos ustedes… Por cierto, Mikey has estado muy callado y eso es raro porque tú hablas todo el tiempo… ¿Mikey?... ¿Qué pasa?... ¿En dónde está Mikey?

‒ No lo sé – dijo Abril ‒ estaba aquí hace un momento. Tal vez se quedó afuera.

‒ Díganle que pase. Quiero hablar con él.

Un silencio incómodo cubrió la habitación. Ahora que sabían que Miguel Ángel había provocado el incendio, comprendían porque el pequeño no quería darle la cara a su hermano. También temían la reacción de Leonardo, al enterarse de que su ceguera había sido por culpa de Miguel Ángel. Así que los chicos se miraban unos a otros, sin saber qué responder.

‒ ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué no contestan?

‒ Es que… – Donatello murmuró.

– Yo creo que deberíamos decirle – Sugirió Rafael.

– ¡No! – Protestó Abril – Este no es el momento.

‒ ¿Decirme qué?... ¿En dónde está Mikey?

– Él salió a… – titubeó Donatello.

– A tomar aire fresco – interrumpió Abril – ¡Sí, eso!... Salió a tomar aire fresco. Ya conoces a Mikey, no le gustan los hospitales y prefirió quedarse afuera.

– ¡Sí!

– ¡Eso es! – decían Abril y las dos tortugas, inventando excusas para justificar la ausencia de Miguel Ángel.

‒ Comprendo ‒ Leo bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota ‒ Seguramente Mikey está grave… o muerto y ustedes no quieren decirme.

‒ ¡QUÉ! ‒ exclamaron en coro.

‒ Cuando llegamos aquí, Mikey seguía inconsciente – Leo murmuraba en voz baja, recordando lo sucedido – ¡Chicos, díganme la verdad! ¿Cómo está Mikey?

– ¡Él está bien!

– ¡Sí. Claro que está bien!

– ¡No hay de qué preocuparse! – Decían unos y otros al mismo tiempo, pero lejos de tranquilizar a Leonardo, sólo lograron preocuparlo más. Hasta que el joven líder sujetó la mano de Rafael con mucha fuerza.

– Rafael, dime la verdad ¿Le pasó algo malo a Miguel Ángel?

‒ ¡No! ¡Mikey está bien!... ¡Te lo juro!

‒ Entonces ¿por qué no está aquí?

‒ Porque es un cobarde. ¡Por eso!... pero no te preocupes. Voy a traerlo para que te convenzas… Voy a obligarlo a venir aunque tenga que arrastrarlo del caparazón.

Rafael salió a la sala de espera. Miró en todas direcciones y no vio a Miguel Ángel, pero si escuchó unos ruidos en el piso inferior y escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrar. Entonces, observó la ventana abierta que estaba a un lado y sonrió.

* * *

Miguel Ángel, había salido huyendo del consultorio, retrocediendo de puntillas para no hacer ruido. Bajó las escaleras despacio y se quedó en el piso de abajo, sentado en el suelo, llorando por lo sucedido. Hasta que escuchó ruidos, en la parte de arriba. Entonces sólo pensó en escapar. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y salió a la calle. Afuera, emprendió la huida, pero de repente, Rafael cayó de lo alto y los sujetó con fuerza.

‒ ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Aplicándole un candado de inmovilización, rodeó el cuello de Mikey con un brazo y con el otro, inmovilizó sus brazos impidiéndole escapar.

‒ ¡No!... ¡No!... ¡Déjame! ‒ gritaba Mikey agitando sus brazos en un vano intento por liberarse.

‒ No voy a soltarte, hasta que vayas con Leonardo y le digas la verdad.

‒ ¡NO!... ¡Por favor!... ¡No quiero ir!

‒ No seas tonto. No ves que Leonardo está preocupado por ti. Cree que te sucedió algo malo.

‒ ¡Pero no puedo ir!

‒ Claro que vas a ir y le vas a confesar toda la verdad.

‒ ¡No!, ¡No iré y no puedes obligarme!

‒ ¿A no? ‒ Rafael apretó con más fuerza el cuello de su hermano, llegando al borde de la asfixia y por la fuerza lo empezó a arrastrar de regreso al consultorio.

‒ ¡Espera Rafa! ¡No puedo decirle la verdad a Leo! ¡Él se va a poner furioso conmigo! ¡Va a odiarme! ¡Va a tratar de matarme!

‒ ¡Yo voy a matarte si no entras ahí y le confiesas toda la verdad!

Al llegar a la puerta del consultorio, Rafael prácticamente arrastraba a Miguel Ángel.

‒ Aquí te lo traigo, Leo – y de un empujón lanzó a Mikey hacia adelante.

– ¿Mikey, eres tú?

Por unos segundos, todos permanecieron es silencio.

‒ Creo que es mejor dejarlos solos – Abril se acercó a la puerta y les hizo una señal a todos para que salieran. Ella salió primero, después Rafael y Donatello. Miguel Ángel intentó salir también, pero Rafael se lo impidió.

– ¡Tú no! – Y de un empujón lo introdujo al consultorio de nuevo – Quédate ahí – De inmediato cerró la puerta. Miguel Ángel sujetó la perilla y trató de salir, pero Rafael ya había cerrado por fuera y sujetaba la puerta para impedir que su hermano menor tratara de escapar.

Por dentro, Miguel Ángel giraba la perilla tratando de salir, pero era inútil. Derrotado, se giró para encarar a su hermano, que con los ojos vendados permanecía sentado en el sillón.

‒ ¿Mikey?... ¿Estás bien?

La pequeña tortuga no se atrevía a hablar. Asintió con un pequeño gemido.

‒ ¿Qué le pasa a tu voz?

‒ Nada ‒ susurró en voz baja.

‒ Ven. Acércate.

Mikey hacía pucheros. Lentamente avanzó hacia su hermano que ya lo esperaba.

‒ ¿En dónde estás? – Con los brazos estirados Leo tocaba el aire, intentando encontrar a su hermano pequeño – Dame la mano.

Temblando, Mikey estiró su mano, pero en cuanto Leo lo tocó, se aferró a él y lo atrajo así mismo, aprisionándolo en un abrazo. Inmediatamente comenzó a deslizar sus manos sobre el caparazón de Mikey.

‒ ¿Leo, qué haces?

‒ ¿Estás bien? – Ahora Leo tocaba la cabeza y el rostro de Mikey, para asegurarse que no había heridas o vendajes – ¿No estás herido?

‒ No.

Pero, Leonardo no lo escuchaba y no detenía su escrutinio. Ahora revisaba los brazos y las manos de Mikey.

‒ ¡Te digo que estoy bien!

Al confirmar que su hermanito no tenía heridas, suspiró con alivio.

‒ ¡Parece que estás bien!

‒ Sí. Te lo dije.

‒ ¡Tenía tanto miedo, de que te hubiera pasado algo malo!

‒ ¡Pero Leo, tú nunca tienes miedo!

‒ Hoy si lo tuve. Allá en la fábrica… cuando estabas inconsciente y sin respirar… pensé… pensé que te perdería… – Leonardo inclinó su cabeza ante aquel doloroso recuerdo – Yo no podría seguir viviendo, sabiendo que por mi culpa hubieras sufrido algún daño.

Los grandes ojos de Mikey se rasaron de lágrimas. Sus negras pupilas crecieron enormemente. Gemía débilmente tratando de dominar el llanto, mientras apretaba sus labios con pucheros que no podía contener.

‒ ¡BUAAAAAA! ¡BUAAAA! – Al fin explotó en cientos de lágrimas que se derramaban, mientras lloraba y gritaba, sujetando su cabeza con sus manos y agitándose de un lado a otro

‒ ¿Mikey, qué ocurre?

‒ ¡Lo siento Leo! ¡Lo siento, tanto! ¡TODO ES CULPA MIA!... ¡YO CAUSÉ EL INCENDIO DE LA FÁBRICA!

‒ ¡Mikey!

‒ ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!... ¡TE JURO QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE!... ¡BUAAAA!... ¡YO SÓLO QUERÍA ENCENDER UNA BENGALA!... ¡YO NO QUERÍA QUE ESTO PASARÁ!

‒ ¡MIKEY!

Ahora Mikey sollozaba tanto que parecía ahogarse en su propio llanto.

‒ ¡Lo… siento…mu…mucho! ‒ Mikey se dejó caer de rodillas y abrazaba las piernas de Leo – ¡Por fa…vor!… ¡Perdo…na…me!

Lo que más le dolía a Mikey era la idea de perder su hermano mayor. Si Rafael se había enfurecido tanto con él, no quería ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría Leonardo al enterarse de la verdad. Temía que Leonardo no volviera a dirigirle la palabra, que lo despreciara, que lo odiara. Miguel Ángel sabía que su imprudencia había causado una tragedia y esperaba un castigo ejemplar, así que en silencio se preparó para lo peor, el despreció, la furia, quizás los golpes. Pero nada lo preparó para lo que ocurrió después.

Los brazos de Leonardo lo rodearon acercándolo hacia él. Cuando Mikey abrió los ojos, vio a su hermano mayor, sentado en el piso junto a él, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza y acariciando su concha con suavidad.

‒ ¡Cálmate, Mikey! ‒ Leo lo acariciaba igual que como lo hacía cuando eran niños pequeños ‒ ¡Shhhh! ¡Ya no llores! Sabes que no soporto verte llorar.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Mikey miró a su hermano.

‒ ¿No… no estás enojado?

‒ Yo nunca podría enojarme contigo – Leo sonrió ligeramente ‒ No por mucho tiempo.

‒ ¡Pero fue mi culpa que te quedaras ciego!

‒ ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! – Y recalcó con firmeza – FUE UN ACCIDENTE. Tú no esperaba que algo así sucediera. Además, tú casi pierdes la vida en el incendio.

‒ ¡Pero tus ojos, Leo!... ¡Ya no podrás ver!

‒ Sólo por un tiempo. En tres meses estaré bien y todo volverá a ser como antes.

‒ ¿Estás seguro?

‒ ¡Por supuesto! El doctor me aseguró que en tres meses volveré a ver.

– Entonces… ¿No me odias?

– ¡No, Mikey! – Leonardo acarició la cabeza de la tortuga de banda amarilla – Yo nunca podía odiar a mi pequeño hermanito.

En un arrebato incontrolable, Mikey se lanzó sobre Leo en un abrazo tan efusivo que provocó que los dos cayeran al suelo. Miguel Ángel sonreía mientras apretaba su mejilla en el pecho de su hermano, al mismo tiempo, las lágrimas se derramaban en su rostro. Los ojos de Leonardo también se humedecieron, a pesar de los vendajes, y así, los dos hermanos se abrazaron en silencio por espacio de varios minutos.

Afuera, tras la puerta, Abril, Donatello y Rafael, que pegados a la puerta habían escuchado la conversación, también lloraban conmovidos por lo sucedido.

Cuando Leonardo escuchó los ruidos provenientes de la puerta sonrió y dijo:

– ¡Adelante, chicos! Sé que están escuchando.

La puerta se abrió y los tres entraron al consultorio. Ver a los dos hermanos abrazados en el suelo, tocó sus corazones. Ahora Abril lloraba abiertamente y Donatello se limpiaba las lágrimas. Incluso Rafael, que se había cruzado de brazos aparentando fortaleza, dijo:

– Que suerte tienes de que Leo te perdonara tan rápido. ¡Yo te habría arrancado la cabeza!

En ese momento entró el doctor al consultorio, empujando una silla de ruedas.

– ¿Está todo bien? ¿Quieren que regrese más tarde?

– No. No es necesario – Le dijo Leonardo.

El doctor observó el estado de abatimiento del grupo y suspiró:

– Supongo que Leonardo ya les explicó la situación.

– Sí – respondieron los chicos.

– ¡Es un alivio saber que Leo va a curarse! – Miguel Ángel se puso de pie y sosteniendo las manos de su hermano, lo ayudo a levantarse – Nunca me perdonaría si el daño fuera permanente.

Extrañado, el doctor miró a Leonardo, que cabizbajo, se mantenía en silencio.

– Aun así, estos tres meses van a ser muy difíciles – Explicó Donatello.

– Bueno sí, serán difíciles – Rafael sujetó el brazo de Leonardo, en señal de apoyo – pero hasta que puedas volver a ver nosotros vamos a ayudarte ¿Verdad chicos?

– ¡Seguro que sí!

– ¡Claro!

– ¡Puedes contar con nosotros! – respondían todos, animosamente.

– Doctor, ¿podemos llevarnos a Leo a casa?

– Por supuesto ¿En dónde dejaron su vehículo?

– Estacionado en frente – Le contestó Rafael.

– Es mejor que vayan por él y lo lleven al estacionamiento del sótano. Yo llevaré a Leonardo en la silla de ruedas.

– ¿Silla de ruedas? Yo no necesito una silla de ruedas.

– Es política de la institución. Todos los pacientes con limitaciones visuales deben salir del consultorio en silla de ruedas.

– Pero eso es… vergonzoso.

– Y también es necesario. Vamos – Entonces, el doctor ayudó a Leonardo a sentarse – Ustedes adelántense. Nosotros bajaremos por el ascensor y los veremos abajo.

Cuando los chicos salieron, el doctor miró al adolescente con tristeza.

‒ Leonardo ¿Qué fue lo que les dijiste a tus hermanos?

– Les dije que… me recuperaría en tres meses.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, ¿Por qué no les dijiste la verdad?

‒ ¡No… no quería preocuparlos!

‒ Tarde o temprano tendrán que enterarse de la realidad.

‒ Sí, pero tal vez para entonces, ya se hayan acostumbrado a la idea.

– Mi deber, como médico es explicarles la situación.

– ¡No, doctor!, ¡Por favor! Usted no los conoce como yo. Ellos no lo entenderían. Necesitan tiempo para asimilarlo. Le juro que hablaré con ellos en cuanto se hayan acostumbrado a la idea, pero mientras tanto, ¡Prométame que no les dirá nada!, ¡Por favor!

‒ Está bien, Leonardo. Será como quieras.

El doctor empujó la silla de ruedas al ascensor y bajó al sótano, en donde los esperaban.

Rafael, Mikey y Abril subieron a Leonardo cuidadosamente al shellraiser. Lo sentaron y le pusieron el cinturón de seguridad, mientras que el doctor, le entregaba a Donatello las medicinas de Leo y le indicaba tiempos y modo de administración.

– En cuanto lleguen a su casa, adminístrenle estos sedantes. Lo mantendrán dormido la mayor parte del tiempo. Los tres primeros días serán los más difíciles, así que entre más duerma mejor, pero es posible que se sienta mareado y torpe, así que deberán ser pacientes él. Si el dolor es muy fuerte, aplíquenle estas inyecciones. Aquí está mi número de teléfono. Si tienen alguna pregunta o surge alguna complicación, no duden en llamarme.

Donatello tomó las medicinas y miró al doctor con un poco de incertidumbre en sus ojos – Doctor, ¿puedo ver los exámenes que le hizo a Leo?

– ¿Para qué quieres verlos? Probablemente no los entenderías.

– Si los entendería – Explicó Leonardo desde el interior del vehículo – Donatello es un genio y puede interpretar cualquier cosa.

Comprendiendo la intención de su paciente, el doctor sujetó los hombros de la tortuga genio y le dijo – Los estudios actuales no son definitivos. Necesitamos esperar tres meses para repetir los análisis y tener datos concluyentes… No te preocupes, si se mantienen unidos, saldrán adelante.

Donatello asintió con tristeza y subió al vehículo con los demás. El grupo se despidió del doctor agradeciendo todas sus atenciones y emprendieron la marcha.

Abril observó extrañada al genio del grupo.

– ¿Qué pasa, Donny?

– Estaba pensando en cómo le vamos a explicar esto a Splinter.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado la historia. El próximo capítulo se titulará "La noticia".

Gracias por escribirme Victoria Ascencio, iukarey y especialmente a Rose Black Dragon. Me gustaron mucho sus comentarios. Contestando a sus preguntas "Leonardo el líder sin miedo -01" todavía no lo escribo. Ya tengo la historia en mi cabeza y trata de porque le dieron a Leonardo el apodo de "líder sin miedo", pero quería escribir primero esta parte.

Espero sus próximos comentarios.


	3. CAP 3 LA NOTICIA

**Disclaimer:** Las tortugas no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, así como de Nickelodeon.

**Agradecimientos:**

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia. Especialmente a: **Akirakey Dann Kesseki TsukiMe**: encantó tu comentario, es uno de los más impactantes que he leído. **TheSaku**: ¡Bienvenida! Es cierto, Leo no se lo merece y tampoco es justo que Rafa y Donny tengan celos de él. **iukarey** Gracias por tu comentario. Por supuesto que Rafa jamás le haría daño a Mickey, pero cuando se enoja pierde los estribos y no sabe lo que dice. **Leonatello:** Sí, a veces Mickey puede cometer grandes imprudencias, pero fue un accidente. **Rose Black Dragon**: Me encantaron tus comentarios. Todos tus reviews me fascinan. Vi el capítulo que dices y coincido contigo. Lo que menos me gustó es que al final Leo atacara a Mickey. Eso es algo que jamás haría Leo. En ninguna caricatura o comic le ha gritado, menos golpearlo. Espero seguir recibiendo tus valiosos comentarios.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3. LA NOTICIA**

Splinter estaba sentado en su habitación, meditando pacíficamente, cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta.

– Saben que no deben interrumpirme – les dijo sin abrir los ojos, pero ignorando su advertencia, Abril y Donatello deslizaron la puerta corrediza shoji y entraron en silencio. Donatello habló en voz baja:

– ¡Lo siento maestro, pero... tenemos malas noticias!

El maestro Splinter abrió los ojos y bastó una mirada sobre sus discípulos para comprender que algo grave sucedía.

– ¿Qué pasó?

Abril extendió sus manos, y ahí, sobre sus palmas, reposaba la máscara azul de Leonardo…

Sobresaltado, Splinter salió presuroso de la habitación, pero su carrera se detuvo en seco, cuando vio a su hijo mayor, con los ojos vendados, guiado por Rafael y Miguel Ángel, que lo sujetaban de cada mano.

– ¡Cuidado! – Advirtió Rafael – aquí hay un escalón.

Con el pie, Leonardo tentaleaba el suelo en busca del escalón, al sentir que pisaba terreno firme dio otro paso inseguro.

Splinter estaba devastado. Su hijo mayor, el que una vez fuera su máximo orgullo, el líder nato para el que tenía tantos planes, tantos sueños, tantas ilusiones, ahora era conducido por sus hermanos, como un inválido. Verlo tan indefenso, incapaz de valerse por sí mismo y tan dependiente de los demás, le vació el corazón.

Con la boca abierta y sin poder creer lo que veía, avanzó lentamente, sin apartar la vista de la dolorosa escena.

Al ver la expresión de su padre, Rafael y Miguel Ángel soltaron a su hermano y se apartaron unos pasos.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Leonardo estaba desconcertado y de pronto comprendió lo que sucedía – ¿Padre?

Splinter se detuvo frente a su hijo, mirándolo en silencio.

– ¡Padre… yo…! – Leonardo no pudo seguir. Un nudo se formaba en su garganta impidiéndole hablar.

De pronto, los brazos de su padre lo rodearon y lo apretaban con fuerza, aferrándose a él, como si fueran a arrancarlo de su lado. Splinter no lo soltaba y así continuo por espacio de varios segundos. Leonardo no decía nada. Se mantenía en silencio, luchando por controlar sus emociones; esforzándose por no derrumbarse delante de su familia, hasta que sintió unas lágrimas que resbalaban por su cuello. ¡Splinter estaba llorando! Esto rompió el corazón del joven líder que abrazado a su padre y reuniendo toda la entereza de que era capaz, le dijo:

– ¡Maestro Splinter, no se preocupe!... ¡Esto... esto es temporal! – Leonardo hacía grandes esfuerzos porque su voz sonara normal – Sólo llevaré los vendajes por tres meses.

– ¿Es cierto? – Un destello de esperanza brilló en los ojos de Splinter, quién liberó a Leonardo del abrazo, pero mantenía sus manos en los hombros de su hijo.

– ¡Sí! El doctor dijo que me recuperaré pronto.

– ¿El doctor? ¿Cuál doctor?

– El doctor, Anderson… Él es un viejo amigo del padre de Abril. Él me revisó y me aseguró que en tres meses volveré a ver – estás últimas palabras casi se ahogaban en su garganta – Así que, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Splinter lo abrazó de nuevo y lo levantó en brazos para llevarlo cargando hasta el sillón.

– ¡Maestro Splinter, esto no es necesario! – El joven líder se sentía avergonzado – ¡Yo puedo caminar!

Pero Splinter, ignoró sus palabras. El viejo sensei no iba a permitir que el líder del grupo, ahora fuera guiado por sus hermanos, como un ser inútil. Así que a pesar de las protestas de su hijo, lo recostó suavemente sobre el sillón de la sala.

– Miguel Ángel, trae una almohada y una sábana para tu hermano.

– En seguida, sensei.

– ¡No se preocupe maestro! ¡Le aseguro que estoy bien!

Splinter colocó una mano en la frente de su hijo.

– Tienes un poco de fiebre.

– El doctor Anderson nos advirtió que podía presentarse un poco de ligeras febrículas, pero mientras no supere los 39°C no hay nada de qué preocuparse – explicó Donatello – Por cierto Leo, ya es hora de tus medicinas.

Abril trajo un vaso con agua, mientras Donatello sacaba las medicinas que el doctor le había recetado. Las seleccionó cuidadosamente y cuando tomó las indicadas, le dijo a su hermano.

– Leo, toma el vaso con agua.

Leonardo intentó tomarlo, pero resbaló de sus manos haciéndose añicos en el piso.

– ¡Lo siento!

– No te preocupes. Es el efecto de los sedantes ¿recuerdas? – Luego se dirigió a su amiga – Abril, por favor trae otro vaso.

– En seguida, Donny – Abril le entregó un vaso con agua, que esta vez era de plástico para asegurarse que Leo no lo rompiera, lo que hizo sentir mal a la tortuga ciega.

– Muy bien Leo, extiende tus manos… Voy a colocar en tu mano derecha las pastillas que debes tomar… Bien. Ponlas en tu boca… ahora voy a colocar el vaso en tus manos… Cuando lo tengas firme lo soltaré… ¿Listo?... bien.

Leonardo se sentía como la tortuga más torpe del mundo, con esta clase de indicaciones, pero muy a su pesar, sabía que era necesario.

Agobiado, Leonardo se dejó caer sobre el sofá y Miguel Ángel lo cubrió con una sábana. Después de un incómodo silencio, Splinter exigió.

– Ahora, quiero que me expliquen qué fue lo qué pasó.

– Que Miguel Ángel se lo explique, Sensei – Declaró Rafael – Él tuvo la culpa de lo sucedido.

Splinter lanzó una mirada de desprecio sobre Miguel Ángel, el cual encogió su cuello, hasta que la mitad de su cabeza quedó escondida en su caparazón.

– ¡Eso no es cierto, Rafael!, Fue un accidente y lo sabes – Replicó Leonardo –¡Maestro Splinter, casi perdimos a Mickey en el incendio!

– ¿Incendio? – Splinter cerró los ojos y frotó sus sienes con sus manos – Será mejor que empiecen desde el principio y quiero que me cuenten todos los detalles…

* * *

– …Y entonces, trajimos a Leonardo a casa – explicó Donatello, pero mucho antes de que terminara su relato, Leonardo ya había caído dormido en un sueño inducido. Ahora, todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre él.

– El doctor dijo que sería mejor si se mantenía dormido la mayor parte del tiempo – Donatello empezó a acomodar todas las medicinas que Leonardo debía tomar y escribió un horario para administrarlas adecuadamente. El maestro Splinter revisó el paquete de medicinas y descubrió la tarjeta que el doctor le había dado a su hijo más inteligente.

– ¿Qué es esto?

– Es la tarjeta del doctor Anderson – Le respondió Donatello distraídamente – dijo que lo llamáramos si surgía algún problema.

Splinter miró fijamente la tarjeta, antes de guardarla entre su ropa.

– hijos míos, es mejor que vayan a descansar. Ha sido un día largo para todos.

– Pero maestro, no deberíamos dejar solo a Leo.

– Yo cuidaré de Leonardo. Ustedes deben descansar.

– Está bien, maestro, pero si sucede algo, por favor despiérteme.

– No te preocupes, Donatello. Les avisaré si surge algún cambio.

Renuentes, aceptaron ir a dormir. Después de todo, estaban exhaustos. Especialmente Miguel Ángel. Splinter se quedó cuidando de su hijo mayor. Pasó horas observándolo o mejor dicho estudiándolo detenidamente. Conocía muy bien a Leonardo y sabía que algo le ocultaba.

– ¿Leo?... ¡Leo, despierta! – Donatello sacudía suavemente a su hermano mayor.

– ¡Hmmm!... ¿Qué pasa?

– ¡Leo, te estabas quejando, mucho!

– ¡Qué! ¡No puede ser! – Leonardo se sentía avergonzado. Desde que era pequeño se había negado a mostrar cualquier signo de debilidad, especialmente frente a su familia. Esa era una de las razones por las que sus hermanos lo consideraban, invulnerable e incapaz de sentir miedo o debilidad.

– Sí, Leo. Te quejabas mientras dormías – Donatello lo observaba con preocupación – ¿Te duelen los ojos?

– ¿Eh?… ¡No! – mintió.

– Eres un mal mentiroso – Se quejó Rafael – Todos te oímos.

– ¿Rafa?... ¿Quién más está aquí?

– La familia completa – le respondió Rafael. Leonardo, bajó la cabeza. No quería que los demás lo consideraran débil.

– Será mejor aplicarte una inyección – Donatello empezó a preparar la jeringa.

– ¡Pero, Donny…!

– No hay "peros" – lo reprendió el genio – Más vale que seas un buen paciente.

Donatello aplicó la inyección y en menos de 30 minutos Leonardo volvió a dormir. No sin antes comer un poco de pizza que aceptó renuente. Cuando el líder se quedó dormido, los demás empezaron a murmurar.

– ¿Creen… que le duela mucho? – preguntó Miguel Ángel.

– Hace algunos años, yo usaba lentes – explicó Abril – Entonces el doctor Anderson me hizo una cirugía láser para corregir el problema. Fue una cirugía menor que duró menos de 5 minutos. Aun así, tuve que permanecer un día entero con los ojos vendados, pero recuerdo que los ojos me dolían mucho. Claro que los calmantes son muy efectivos. En cuanto el dolor comenzaba, tomaba un el medicamento y me sentía mejor, pero eso sólo duró un día y mi vista se recuperó al día siguiente. Imaginen cómo se sentirá Leonardo si las quemaduras lo dejaron ciego y tiene que usar los vendajes por tres meses.

El grupo guardó silencio con la explicación de Abril.

Splinter se puso de pie y llamó a su alumna. Ella se levantó y lo siguió hasta el Dojo. Ahí, él suspiró.

– Abril, necesito pedirte un favor.

– Lo que usted quiera, maestro.

– Quiero que me contactes con el doctor Anderson. Necesito hablar con él.

* * *

Esa noche…

– Por aquí doctor – Abril condujo al oftalmólogo a un angosto callejón oscuro.

– ¿Abril, por qué tenemos que venir de noche a este lugar? ¿Cuál es el misterio?

– El maestro Splinter tiene un aspecto… diferente.

En ese momento, de entre las sobras surgió la figura de una rata gigante, vestida con una bata y apoyada sobre un bastón.

El doctor se quedó inmóvil. Entonces el maestro se inclinó respetuosamente y se presentó.

– Mi nombre es Hamato Yoshi y soy el padre de Leonardo.

– ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? – el doctor suspiró.

– Quiero agradecer lo que usted ha hecho por mi hijo – Splinter juntó sus manos en señal de gratitud.

– Me satisface haber ayudado.

– Abril, por favor, déjanos solos. Te veré más tarde en la entrada a la alcantarilla.

– Sí maestro. Adiós, doctor.

En cuanto la chica se retiró, el maestro le preguntó al doctor.

– ¿Ha traído los exámenes de mi hijo?

– Sí. Todo está aquí. – El doctor le mostró los resultados y con los términos más simples posibles, le explicó la situación real de Leonardo. El maestro Splinter lo escuchaba detenidamente, haciendo preguntas ocasionales.

– Lamento ser portador de malas noticias, pero ya que usted es el padre de Leonardo, tenía que conocer la verdad.

– Gracias doctor. Su información ha sido de gran ayuda.

– No entiendo por qué Leonardo les dijo que se curaría en tres meses.

– Si conociera mejor a Leonardo, sabría por qué lo hizo.

– ¿Y qué piensan hacer?

– Esta es una situación delicada. Tendré que pensarlo muy bien – Splinter se inclinó de nuevo en señal de despida – Gracias, doctor. Le estaremos eternamente agradecidos por sus servicios.

El doctor se despidió de Splinter y se marchó.

* * *

Abril estaba sentada en la banqueta, esperando a Splinter. Entonces, vio un auto que se detuvo a una cuadra de donde ella se encontraba. La puerta se abrió y bajaron a un lindo cachorrito que con la lengua de fuera, asesaba juguetonamente, daba ladriditos y saltitos diminutos, esperando que sus amos bajaran a jugar con él, pero la puerta se cerró de golpe y el auto arrancó, dejando atrás al animalito.

En un ataque de pánico, el cachorrito corrió tras el auto, tratando desesperadamente de darle alcance, pero era inútil. El carro ganaba terreno y dejaba atrás al perrito.

– ¡Hay pobrecito! – Exclamó Abril y corrió tras el cachorro para ayudarlo, pero al dar vuelta a la esquina, escuchó un rechinar de llantas y un golpe sordo.

Alarmada, corrió a toda prisa y encontró el cuerpo del perrito, tendido en el calle. Había muerto tratando de recuperar a su familia.

Ni sus dueños, ni el responsable del atropello, se habían detenido siquiera. Simplemente continuaron su camino. Abril empezó a llorar junto al cuerpecito, cuando una figura conocida apareció junto a ella.

– ¡Maestro, Splinter! – ella abrazó al maestro a quien veía como figura paterna. Él la abrazó, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

– Lo vi todo.

– ¡Pobre criatura!

– Tal vez fue mejor así – Le dijo con voz fría.

Abril levantó la vista pero se encontró con una expresión dura y severa en el rostro del maestro y una mirada imposible de descifrar – ¿Maestro?

– Al menos su muerte fue rápida. ¡Créeme! Hubiera sido mucho peor que hubiera sobrevivido para sufrir dolor y miseria… A veces, es mejor terminar así… De forma rápida y silenciosa.

Abril se apartó de Splinter. Por alguna razón, sus palabras le dieron escalofríos. Entonces ella se acercó al cachorrito y lo cargó en sus brazos – ¿Puedo enterrarlo cerca de la guarida? – Splinter asintió y los dos se marcharon juntos.

* * *

Donatello, le estaba dando sus medicinas a Leonardo, cuando Abril entró en la guarida sosteniendo al cachorrito en sus brazos.

– ¡Abril! – Donatello corrió al encuentro de su amiga – ¿Qué pasó?

– Unas personas horribles abandonaros a este perrito y cuando quiso alcanzarlas… ¡lo atropellaron!

– No entiendo por qué la gente hace algo tan horrible – Dijo Leonardo desde el sillón – ¿Cómo pueden tirar así a sus mascotas?

– A veces, las personas compran cachorritos porque son lindos y tiernos – explicó Donatello – pero cómo son pequeños hacen travesuras y destrozos. Así que los dueños prefieren deshacerse de sus mascotas. Si las personas tienen consciencia les buscan un hogar o los llevan con un veterinario para que los duerman, pero a veces, no tienen el valor de hacerle eso a sus mascotas y prefieren abandonarlos en la calle, sin comprender lo terriblemente cruel que esto es para los animales. Lo peor es que la mayoría terminan así – y señaló al perrito muerto.

– ¿Donny, podemos enterrarlo?

– Sí, Abril. Lo enterraremos afuera, junto a las vías del tren. Ese será un buen lugar. Ven, yo te ayudaré.

– ¡Gracias Donny!

Donatello y Abril salieron de la guarida a completar su misión. Mientras Leonardo, se quedaba en el sillón, pensando en lo sucedido.

Splinter, estaba de pie en la sala, observando a su hijo mayor.

– ¿Maestro Splinter? – Leonardo preguntó en voz baja – ¿Está usted ahí? – pero nadie contestó.

Entonces el maestro bajó la cabeza y se retiró a su habitación para meditar. Tenía mucho en qué pensar. Sabía que su deber era tomar la mejor decisión y sin importar lo difícil que fuera… tenía la obligación de hacer lo mejor… para todos…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Notas:** Dedico este capítulo a la memoria de mi perrito Rosco. Dicen que la realidad supera cualquier fantasía y en este caso es verdad. Hace años encontré a un cachorrito en un lote baldío en donde la gente sin consciencia tiraba animales muertos. En mi vida jamás vi a un animal tan flaco. No sólo se le veían las costillas, también cada vertebra del espinazo. Tenía la cara tan hinchada de un lado que pensamos que había perdido un ojo, porque sólo le escurría pus. El pobre animalito ya ni siquiera podía quejarse sólo temblaba y nos veía con esos clásicos ojos de cachorro abandonado. Cuando lo llevamos al veterinario, nos dijo que tenía una fractura en el cráneo y otra en la mandíbula y ya ni siquiera recibía el suero. El doctor dijo que probablemente no sobreviviría la noche, pero lo hizo y se quedó más de 12 años con nosotros. Últimamente ya estaba muy viejito y le daban ataques frecuentes, así que tuvimos que llevarlo a que lo durmieran para que ya no sufriera más. Fue un buen amigo, noble y leal hasta el final, y lo recordaremos siempre.


	4. CAP 4 DESPEDIDA

**Disclaimer:** Las tortugas no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, así como de Nickelodeon.

* * *

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

Lo siento, pero me había olvidado de explicar el título de este fic. En inglés, el apodo que sus hermanos le dan a Leonardo es "Fearless" que literalmente significa "Sin miedo", a veces le dicen "Líder Sin miedo" (pueden comprobarlo en internet). Tristemente este detalle se pierde en la traducción, ya que en caricaturas y películas lo traducen como "valiente líder" o "intrépido". Normalmente no habría problema con el cambio, pero en este caso, en particular, la diferencia es muy importante y cambia el sentido de la historia. Porque nadie duda que Leonardo sea valiente o intrépido, pero **no es cierto que no tenga miedo** (lo que pasa es que se lo aguanta), pero la realidad es que Leonardo tiene un miedo extremo a perder a su familia, a decepcionar a Splinter, a fallar como líder, al fracaso, etc., etc., etc. De hecho estos miedos lo atormentan constantemente, esa es una de las razones por las que entrena tanto, "para no fracasar". Por eso Leonardo ODIA que le llamen "Sin miedo", así que Rafael (principalmente) le dice así todo el tiempo (por molestar o con sarcasmo cuando algo sale mal).

El problema es que su familia REALMENTE piensa que Leonardo no le tiene miedo a nada. Tal vez porque se mantiene calmado aún en las situaciones más difíciles. Incluso en el episodio "las historias de Leo" en TMNT 2003, Rafael comenta que Leonardo nunca le ha tenido miedo a nada en toda su vida y Splinter le dice que una vez cuando Leonardo era niño le tuvo miedo a las alturas. ¡Qué poquito lo conocen!

Así que aquí empiezan muchos de los conflictos internos de Leonardo, ya que para no decepcionar a sus hermanos, constantemente oculta sus sentimientos y debilidades y se esfuerza al máximo por mostrarse fuerte ante ellos. Generalmente funciona, pero hay momentos en que sus sentimientos lo abruman y él no puede ser tan fuerte como quisiera, así que termina por hundirse en profundas depresiones que lo obligan a alejarse de su familia.

Quería compartir esto con ustedes, ya que este es uno de los aspectos que más me gustan de Leo, que no sea un personaje plano. Tristemente, muchas personas que hablan español desconocen este tema.

Ahora espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia, especialmente a **Noemi de Aldebaran**: No te preocupes, Karai sale poco. En este capítulo si aparece pero en varios no. **Leonatello**: El pobre Mikey ya está sufriendo mucho con lo que hizo. **Yukio87:** Lamento lo de tu perrito. **Guest:** Ese es el punto, que Leo no quiere que Karai se entere. **I Love Kittens too**: Gracias por escribir. Efectivamente, Mikey está muy triste y se siente culpable, por eso Leo no quiere decirles. El asunto del perrito tiene más trascendencia de lo que parece. **Rose Black Dragon:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me encantan porque son muy constructivos. Tendré más cuidado de usar las palabras correctas. Coincido contigo, a Leo no le gusta molestar a los demás o ser un estorbo y justo ese es el tema de este fic. **Haoyoh Asakura:** Gracias por tus comentarios. En cuanto a Splinter, pronto verás los giros de esta historia. **Iukarey:** Splinter tiene un papel fundamental en el curso de este fic. **TheSaku:** A veces yo también pienso que a Splinter se le zafó un tornillo, porque se le ocurre cada cosa. **Mikemasters:** No es que Mikey sea malo o tonto, fue simplemente un accidente como tristemente pasan tantos. **Akirakey Dann Kesseki Tsuki: **Lamento mucho lo de Copo de Nieve.

**Gracias a todos los que leen este fic.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 04. DESPEDIDA**

– ¿Leonardo? Leonardo, despierta – Miguel Ángel lo sacudió ligeramente – Te traje un poco de leche y galletas.

– ¡Gracias Mikey! – El líder bostezó ampliamente mientras estiraba sus brazos para desperezarse – ¿Qué hora es?

– Las ocho en punto.

– ¿De la mañana o de la noche? – Ahora que Leonardo vivía en una eterna oscuridad y dormía tanto, le costaba identificar los momentos del día.

– De la mañana.

– ¡Espera! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde… el incendio?

– Hoy es el tercer día ¿por qué?

– No. Por nada – Leonardo bebió la leche que le ofrecía su hermano y le entregó el vaso.

– ¡Miguel Ángel, te estamos esperando! – Lo apuró Rafael desde el Dojo.

– ¡Ya voy! En cuanto Leo terminé su desayuno.

– Ya terminé – el mayor tomó un puñado de galletas en sus manos y le devolvió el plato vacío – ¡Anda! Ve con ellos. No quiero que llegues tarde al entrenamiento.

– Bien, pero si necesitas algo avísame.

* * *

Cuando Abril entró a la guarida, encontró a Leonardo sentado sobre el sofá, con sus rodillas flexionadas y sus manos abrazando sus piernas, su cabeza descansaba sobre sus rodillas mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

– ¡Hola Leo!

– ¿Abril? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

– Tranquilo, vine a darles una buena noticia – ella miró alrededor – ¿En dónde están tus hermanos?

– Entrenando con el maestro Splinter.

– ¡Oh, qué lástima! Quería decirles que fui aceptada en un curso especial de primeros auxilios. Mis clases empiezan a partir de hoy, por eso vine a contarles.

– Me da mucho gusto por ti.

– ¡Gracias! Estuve pensando que puedo ser de más ayuda como enfermera que como kunoichi. Si me va bien en las prácticas entraré al curso avanzado. Quién sabe, tal vez llegue a ser doctora.

– Estoy seguro que te irá bien.

Ella notó el puñado de galletas que Leonardo sostenía en su mano.

– Otra vez desayunando galletas, eh.

– Es casi lo único que puedo comer sin ayuda y sin provocar un desastre.

– No te preocupes, Leo. Es difícil comer sin ver, pero te acostumbrarás. Mira a Murakami, él es ciego y aun así cocina y tiene su propio restaurante… ¡Oye, tal vez él podría enseñarte algunas cosas!

– ¿Tú crees?

– Estoy segura. En cuanto salga del hospital iré a verlo. Verás cómo estará encantado de ayudar.

– Ojalá tengas razón. No me gusta ser un inútil.

– Tú no eres un inútil. Solamente… estás adaptándote a otra forma de vida.

– El maestro Splinter, no piensa eso – Leonardo bajó la cabeza y se quedó en silencio. Abril lo observaba con preocupación.

– ¿Leonardo qué tienes? No me gusta verte tan triste.

– Abril, creo… creo que el maestro Splinter está enojado conmigo.

– ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo?

– Porque lo decepcioné… porque no fui lo suficientemente bueno para… para evitar esto – y señaló los vendajes en sus ojos – porque me he convertido en un… en un estorbo.

– ¡Leonardo, no digas eso!

– ¡Es cierto! Y no puedo evitar pensar que si hubiera sido más rápido o hubiera estado más alerta…

– Escucha, lo que te ocurrió fue un accidente y no pudiste evitarlo.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni si quiera estuviste ahí.

– No, pero te he visto pelear. Si hubiera habido algo que pudieras hacer, cualquier cosa, lo habrías hecho. ¡Estoy segura!

– El maestro Splinter no piensa lo mismo. Estoy seguro que me culpa por fallar… ¡por fallarles a todos!

– ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Tú salvaste la vida de Mikey! – Abril sujetó las manos de su amigo – Escúchame bien, Leo. El maestro Splinter te quiere mucho y está muy orgulloso de ti. Él jamás te culparía de nada.

– ¿Entonces, por qué me evita? Desde el día del incendio no ha vuelto a dirigirme la palabra, ni siquiera se ha acercado. He tratado de hablar con él, pero simplemente no me contesta ¡Está claro que no quiere verme!

– No lo creo. Yo pienso que está demasiado triste por lo sucedido y si no ha venido a verte es porque le duele ver a su alumno estrella como un minusválido – ella acarició la cabeza de Leo, deslizando sus manos sobre los vendajes blancos – pero no te preocupes. Cómo tú dijiste, esto es temporal. En tres meses recuperarás la vista y todo volverá a ser como antes.

Sin contestar, Leonardo exhaló un largo suspiro.

– Escucha, si te hace sentir mejor, hablaré con Splinter en cuanto termine el entrenamiento.

– ¡No, Abril!

– No te preocupes. Todo se arreglará y verás cómo se trataba de un mal entendido.

– ¡Por favor Abril, es mejor que hables con sensei!

– ¿Por qué no?

– ¡Porque me meterás en problemas!

– ¿Qué?

– Es igual que lo que pasó la primera vez que te hablé de Karai. Yo sólo quería el consejo de una amiga y te conté un secreto que ni siquiera me atreví a contarle a mis hermanos. Yo confiaba en ti y tú me delataste con mi familia.

– ¡Yo no te delaté! Yo sólo estaba preocupada por ti y por eso… llamé a Donny.

– ¡El maestro Splinter se enojó tanto que me castigó por un mes entero! y me prohibió volver a verla.

Hubo un silencio incómodo

– ¡Lo siento! Yo sólo quería ayudar.

– Lo sé, pero si hablé contigo es porque a veces es difícil conservar un secreto y sé que no siempre puedo confiar en mis hermanos. ¡Por favor Abril, prométeme que no le contarás nada a Splinter!

– Ejem, ejem – Donatello fingió toser mientras los observaba detenidamente – ¿interrumpo algo?

Entonces Abril se dio cuenta que aún estaba sosteniendo las manos de Leonardo. Inmediatamente ella se soltó y se apartó un poco.

– ¡Hola chicos! – Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando observó a las tres tortugas bañadas en sudor, que arrastrando los pies se dejaron caer sobre el sofá – ¡Vaya! El entrenamiento de hoy fue difícil, ¿eh?

– ¡El sensei nos hizo entrenar por horas! – se quejó Rafael.

– Por cierto, ¿en dónde está el maestro Splinter?

Leonardo se puso tenso al escuchar la pregunta de Abril, pero Mikey respondió sin interés.

– Splinter dijo que estaría meditando en su habitación y que no quería que lo interrumpieran.

Por el momento, Leonardo se sintió más relajado, pero lo quedó claro que Abril hablaría con Splinter, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Así que ya no podría confiar en ella, pero entonces ¿en quién?

– ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Abril? – Donatello sonrió con timidez.

– Vine a saludarlos y a decirles que ¡hoy empiezo mis clases de primeros auxilios! – Ella miró el reloj – ¡Upps, miren la hora! Tengo 30 minutos para estar en el hospital. Nos vemos chicos. Volveré para contarles cómo me fue. ¡Adiós! – Abril tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo de la guarida.

Los cuatro hermanos se quedaron en silencio en la sala. Inconscientemente Leonardo estiró las piernas y arqueó el caparazón para descansar su espalda.

– Leo ¿necesitas algo? – Mikey se sentó al lado de su hermano – ¿cualquier cosa?

– Gracias Mikey. Me gustaría ir a mi habitación.

– ¿Qué? ¡Eso ni pensarlo! – Rafael fue el primero en protestar.

– ¿Por qué no? – Miguel Ángel se enfrentó al dueño de los sais – si Leo quiere ir a su habitación debemos llevarlo.

– ¡Estás loco, enano! Su habitación está en el segundo piso ¡LEO SE PUEDE LASTIMAR SI SUBE Y BAJA LAS ESCALERAS!

– Nosotros podemos llevarlo.

– ¿Subirlo y bajarlo cada vez que quiera comer o ir al baño? – Exasperado, Rafael se dio en la frente con su propia palma – ¡Eso sería un problema para nosotros y un peligro para Leo!

– _Un problema_ – pensó Leo – _Yo sólo quería descansar en mi propia cama en vez del incómodo sillón, pero no quiero ser un problema para mis hermanos. _

Ahora Leo se arrepentía de siquiera haberlo sugerido, sobre todo porque se desató una fuerte discusión.

– Yo puedo llevarlo y bajarlo de su habitación cada vez que quiera – Miguel Ángel abrazó a Leonardo – después de todo para eso somos hermanos.

– Tengo una idea – les dijo Donatello – podemos instalar la habitación de Leo en mi laboratorio. Hay un gran espacio y no hay muchos muebles con los que pudiera tropezar. Tiene baño propio y yo podría vigilarlo mientras trabajo.

Rafael sacudió la cabeza al escuchar la propuesta – Estás sugiriendo instalar a un ciego en una habitación llena de armas letales y experimentos que explotan ¿Acaso estás demente?

– Chicos, tengo una idea – Miguel ángel sonrió animado – por qué no bajamos la cama de Leo y la instalamos abajo.

– ¿En dónde la pondrías? – Resopló Rafael – No hay espacio suficiente para colocar una cama. Escuchen todos, yo digo que es mejor dejar a Leo en donde está, así podemos vigilarlo todo el tiempo y llevarlo a donde necesite.

Mientras cada hermano exponía sus razones, Leonardo sólo deseaba desaparecer, hasta que Miguel Ángel gritó más fuerte que los demás.

– ¡YA BASTA! – De inmediato el grupo guardó silenció – Que Leo decida.

– ¿Qué? – repitieron los otros dos.

– Ya me oyeron, que Leo decida. Él todavía es el líder del grupo.

– _El líder del grupo_ – Los pensamientos de Leo se agolparon en su mente. En estos días, no se había detenido a pensar en lo que pasaría con su posición de líder. Cientos de pensamientos se le vinieron encima, olvidándose de todo lo demás, hasta que el reclamo de Rafael lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Y bien?

– ¿Qué? – Leonardo sacudió su cabeza desconcertado.

– ¿Qué es lo que decides? – Repitió Rafael en tono molesto.

Leonardo se mordió los labios. Él no quería causar más problemas y realmente necesitaba que está conversación terminara lo más pronto posible.

– Yo… creo que Rafael tiene razón… es mejor que me quede aquí.

– ¿Estás seguro, Leo? – Los ojos de Miguel Ángel se posaron en su hermano.

– Sí, Mikey. Estoy seguro.

Leonardo se recostó sobre el sillón, pero no se durmió de inmediato. No le gustaba la forma en que su familia estaba reaccionando ante su ceguera. Todos los que le importaban habían cambiado, todos, menos una persona. Ella todavía no se enteraba de lo sucedido y Leonardo no quería que lo supiera. No quería que ella cambiara, que sintiera compasión por él, como Abril y Miguel Ángel, o enfado como Donatello y Rafael, o decepción como su maestro Splinter. No, no podría soportarlo. Prefería que lo recordara como era antes… como nunca volvería a ser. Eso era lo único que le quedaba.

* * *

Al medio día, Leonardo apenas había tocado su comida. Llevaba horas pensando en quién podría ayudarlo. Descartó a Abril casi de inmediato, sabía que ella nunca lo llevaría con Karai, pero si lo delataría con su familia, como lo hizo antes. Últimamente Donatello estaba molesto con él y además había dicho que odiaba a Karai, así que tampoco podía pedirle ayuda a él. Después pensó en Miguel Ángel, de todos sus hermanos era el único que sí accedería a ayudarlo, pero era tan inmaduro que lo consideraba incapaz de guardar un secreto y si los descubrían todo estaría perdido. Sólo quedaba Rafael, tal vez era un gruñón, pero al menos no lo delató, ni con sus hermanos, ni con Splinter, a pesar de que tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, así que después de mucho pensarlo, decidió arriesgarse con Rafael.

Leonardo dejó la media rebanada de pizza sobre su plato y se lo entregó a su hermano menor.

– ¡Pero, Leo casi no has comido nada!

– No tengo hambre.

Decepcionado, Miguel Ángel se llevó el plato de pizza de regreso a la cocina. En cuanto se fue, Rafael le advirtió:

– Más vale que comas algo o no vas a recupérate.

‒ ¿Rafa hay alguien más con nosotros?

– No, nadie. Miguel Ángel está en la cocina y Donatello está en su laboratorio ¿por qué?

– Porque necesito pedirte un favor.

‒ Sí, claro. Lo que sea.

‒ Quiero que esta noche me lleves a un lugar.

‒ ¿A dónde?

– Es un edificio, cerca de aquí.

– ¿Para qué?

Leonardo apretó los labios – Es… algo personal, pero es importante para mí.

– ¿Se trata de esa chica loca del clan del pie, verdad?

Leonardo bajo el rostro en vergüenza y asintió.

‒ ¡Ni lo sueñes!

‒ ¡Pero, Rafael!

– ¡No!

– ¡Es que necesito hablar con ella!

– Si tanto quieres hablarle, ¿por qué no esperas a que te recuperes?

– ¡Para entonces sería muy tarde! Esta es la tercera noche que no la veo en la azotea y si no voy ahora...

– ¡Espera un momento! ¿Significa que has estado salido con esa chica todas las noches?

– ¡No!... no exactamente.

– ¡Rayos, Leo! Dijiste que ya lo habías superado ¡Ella es el enemigo! ¿Es qué no puedes comprenderlo?

– ¡Sé que es el enemigo! y no, no confío en ella... Sí nos vemos todas las noches, pero es sólo para combatir con espadas. Eso es todo, ¡Te lo juro! – Su voz se tornó más triste que antes – Yo simplemente me conformaba con verla unos momentos, aunque sea para pelear con ella.

– Entonces no te ayudaré.

– Pero…

– ¡Leo, es mejor que la olvides de una vez!

– ¡Eso haré! Voy a despedirme de ella. ¡Te prometo que no volveré a buscarla, ni hablar con ella! Pero ahora tengo que despedirme. ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¿Comprendes?

– ¡No!

‒ ¡Por favor!

‒ ¡Te dije que no!

– Ayúdame esta vez y no volveré a pedirte otro favor.

– ¡No insistas! ¡No te ayudaré y eso es todo! FIN DE LA DISCUSIÓN.

El rostro de Leonardo se ensombreció ante esta declaración. Sencillamente no podía creerlo. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho por sus hermanos, de lo mucho que se había preocupado por ellos y los había protegido, ahora ni siquiera querían hacerle un simple favor.

Leonardo bajo su cabeza y se quedó en silencio por un rato. En ese momento lo comprendió todo. El ser inútil en que se había convertido. Lo difícil que sería su vida a partir de hoy y como toda su existencia, sus esperanzas y su futuro se había reducido a una dependencia permanente de los demás.

Al ver el dolor reflejado en el rostro de su hermano, Rafael sintió remordimientos.

‒ Escucha Leo, será más fácil para ti si nunca la vuelves a ver… quiero decir… si nunca…

– ¡Está bien Rafa! Lo dejaste muy claro. No vas a ayudarme y eso es todo.

Hubo un largo silencio. Rafael no sabía que decir y Leonardo tenía un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba hablar. Hubieran seguido así por mucho tiempo, sino fuera por Donatello que entró en la sala con un vaso de agua y las pastillas que Leonardo debía tomar.

– Hora de tus medicinas.

– Donny, ya no quiero más medicinas. ¡Estoy cansado de dormir tanto!

– No te preocupes. Este es el último día de sedantes. A partir de mañana sólo tomarás antiinflamatorios y antibióticos. Ten – y le entregó un puñado de pastillas que Leo colocó en su boca. Después tomó el agua y le dio un trago.

Entonces Leonardo se recostó en el sillón, dándole la espalda a Donatello. Ahí, cuidadosamente sacó las pastillas de su boca y las ocultó entre los cojines. Después, esperó pacientemente.

* * *

Era cerca de la medianoche y todos parecían dormir en la guarida. Leonardo era el único que permanecía despierto sentado en el sillón aguardando el momento apropiado para salir.

– ¿Chicos? – Murmuró en voz baja – ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Al no recibir respuesta, se convenció de que nadie lo observaba, así que se quitó los vendajes de sus ojos. Por ningún motivo quería que Karai los viera. Tomó un respiro profundo y a tientas caminó despacio, en el mayor silencio posible. Las escaleras las subió prácticamente a gatas por temor a caer y despertar a alguien. Normalmente saltaba las barras giratorias de la entrada, pero ahora hizo girar una como la gente normal. El problema es que la falta de uso había oxidado los mecanismos y un leve rechino se escuchó en la noche. En silencio, Leonardo espero, pero al no escuchar ningún ruido, siguió adelante.

Le tomó bastante tiempo salir de la guarida. Al emerger de la alcantarilla, sintió el viento nocturno acariciar su piel. Con los brazos extendidos al frente, caminó despacio hasta alcanzar una pared, la cual tocó para reconocer el lugar.

– Muy bien. Deben ser 14 cuadras a la derecha y luego 7 a la izquierda. Para el regreso sólo tengo que invertir el orden.

Tocando la pared empezó a avanzar muy despacio, usando los muros cómo apoyo y guía.

‒ ¿A dónde crees que vas? ‒ Leonardo se estremeció al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

‒ ¿Rafael?

‒ Sí, Rafael. ¿Leo en qué rayos estabas pensando?

Leonardo se dejó caer de rodillas al verse descubierto. Rafael gritó en voz alta:

– ¡Donny, Mikey, vengan! ¡Lo encontré!

En pocos segundos los tres hermanos rodeaban a Leonardo, que aún de rodillas y apoyando sus manos en el suelo, se veía más derrotado que nunca.

‒ ¡Leo, no vuelva a hacer algo así! – Miguel Ángel lo reprendió – ¡Nos asustaste!

‒ ¿Qué pretendías saliendo solo de la guarida? – Donatello se recargó en su bastón, esperando la respuesta – ¿Y bien?

‒ Leonardo quería despedirse de Karai – Rafael miró a su hermano en el suelo – ¿Verdad, Leo?

‒ ¡Leonardo no haría eso! – Donatello intentó justificar a su hermano mayor.

‒ Rafael tiene razón – Leonardo, ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar la cabeza – esta tarde le pedí que me llevara con Karai, pero se negó. Yo, pensé… que podría ir solo.

– ¡Está loco! ¡Eso es una tontería! – Donatello estaba molesto – ¿Cómo pensabas llegar?

‒ Conozco el camino de memoria. Pensé que sólo tenía que contar las cuadras.

– ¿Y cómo pensabas cruzar las calles eh? Sabes que pudieron haberte atropellado ¡Que pudiste perderte!... Qué tal si te hubieran atacado los Dragones purpuras o capturado los del clan del pie ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la gente te ve en las calles? ¡Terminarías atrapado en un laboratorio! Y entonces ¿cómo podríamos encontrarte? – El genio suspiró con alivio – Menos mal que Rafael se dio cuenta de tu partida.

– Tengo el T-phone – y señaló el aparato que llevaba en su cinturón – pude haberles llamado si ocurría algún problema… Yo sólo quería hablar con Karai por última vez.

– Miguel Ángel se abrió paso entre sus hermanos y se arrodilló frente a Leonardo – Dime la verdad ¿Ella… significa tanto para ti?

Leonardo asintió.

‒ ¡Entonces, yo te llevaré!

‒ ¿De veras Mikey? – El rostro de Leonardo se iluminó.

– Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

– ¡QUÉ! – Rafael y Donatello gritaron al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Están dementes los dos? – Gruñó Rafael – ¡Eso es una locura y no lo permitiré!

– Rafael tiene razón – Donatello enfundó su bastón y con su mano apuntó a la alcantarilla – Tenemos que regresar a la guarida ahora y olvidar esta situación.

– Donatello, de todos mis hermanos tú eres el único que debería comprenderme. ¿Cómo te sentirías si supieras que no volverías a ver a Abril?

‒ ¡No te atrevas a comprar a mi Abril con Karai!

‒ Pero si Abril se fuera lejos. Si supieras que no la volverías a ver ¿No te gustaría despedirte de ella?

Donatello suspiró en derrota.

‒ Déjalos Leo. No los necesitamos. ¡Yo te llevare! – Mikey tomó las manos de su hermano y empezó a caminar hacia atrás, para mirar de frente a Leonardo y observarlo en todo momento, pero en un descuido, pisó una lata vacía que lo hizo resbalar y los dos cayeron al suelo.

– ¡Genial! Eso pasa cuando un tonto guía a otro tonto – Rafael se cruzó de brazos observando la escena.

– ¡Lo siento, Leo! – Miguel Ángel se levantó rápidamente y ayudó a su hermano a ponerse de pie.

– No te preocupes Mikey. Creo que es mejor si tú caminas normalmente y yo caminó detrás de ti, sujetándome de tu caparazón.

– ¿Así?

– ¡Sí! Así es como conducen a los ciegos en las películas. Tiene que funcionar.

– ¿De verdad, van a seguir con esto? – Donatello estaba preocupado.

– ¿Donny, tú crees que lo logren?

– Ni en un millón de años – Exhalando una profunda respiración, Donatello se acercó a sus hermanos y tomó el brazo de Leo – Ven, apóyate en mí – y junto con Miguel Ángel, lo empezaron a guiar por la calle.

– ¿Vas a ayudarles? ¿Se volvieron locos los tres?

– Escucha Rafael. Desde que éramos niños Leonardo se ha preocupado por nosotros y nos ha cuidado. Si esto es importante para él, tenemos que ayudarle. Además, ¿Te imaginas lo que podría pasarle con Mikey cómo guía?

– ¡OYE!

– Yo nunca me perdonaría si le sucediera algo malo por mi culpa.

Rafael gruñó molesto. No tenía defensa contra los argumentos de Donatello. Así que simplemente se dio media vuelta y regresó a la guardia.

– ¡Gracias, muchachos! Realmente aprecio lo que hacen por mí.

Apenas habían recorrido una manzana cuando el Turtomovil se detuvo frente a ellos.

‒ Más vale que suban – les grito Rafael – o tardarán horas en llegar.

‒ ¡Gracias Rafa! – Leo sonrió – ¡Sabía que comprenderías!

– Sí, sí, sí. Entre más pronto terminemos con esto, mejor. Así que ¿Cuál es la dirección?

* * *

En el cuartel general del clan del pie…

– ¿Alguna noticia sobre las tortugas? – Le preguntó Karai a Bradford.

– Ninguna. Si es cierto que murieron en el incendio entonces tuvimos mucha suerte.

– ¡Cómo te atrevas a decir eso! En ese incendio murieron tres de nuestros hombres y cuatro están malheridos.

– ¿Y qué? Los soldados son reemplazables.

Ella lo miró con desprecio, pero no le dijo nada. Se limitó a darse media vuelta y alejarse lo más rápido posible. Cuando llegó a su habitación se dejó caer sobre su cama.

– ¿Y si es cierto? – Murmuró en voz baja – Las tortugas no han sido vistas en tres días y Leonardo no ha vuelto a la azotea desde el día del incendio… ¿Y si le sucedió algo? – Ella frunció el ceño. Tomó sus espadas y salió por la ventana.

Una hora más tarde, Karai se paseaba de un lado al otro de la azotea. Esperando… Ya estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó unos sonidos.

– Llegas tarde – Karai sonrió – Empezaba a pensar que tampoco vendrías hoy.

De repente, un par de estrellas ninja destruyeron los focos que iluminaban la esquina izquierda del edificio. Por instinto, ella desenvaino su espada y se preparó para atacar.

– ¡Karai, espera! – La voz de Leonardo surgió de la oscuridad, justo detrás del muro de la salida de emergencia del edificio.

– Leo ¿qué sucede? ¿Y por qué te ocultas en las sombras? – Ella blandió su espada – ¿Listo para el combate?

– Esta noche no quiero pelear contigo.

– ¡Pero tenemos que pelear! ¿Por qué otra razón vendría aquí todas las noches? ¡Es tan difícil encontrar a un buen adversario!

– ¿Es que no podemos tener una conversación como la gente normal?

– Nosotros no somos como la gente normal. Creo que por eso me agradas.

– Entonces ¿ni siquiera podemos ser amigos?

– ¿Amigos? Leo, la única razón por la que sigues vivo es porque me divierte practicar esgrima todas las noches, pero el día que me aburra tu habilidad con la espada, dejarás de existir. Después de todo, somos enemigos ¿recuerdas?

– Ese es el problema, Karai. Estamos en bandos opuestos, pero yo nunca te he considerado una enemiga… No con lo que siento por ti.

Ella se detuvo en seco y bajó su espada ‒ ¿Lo que sientes por mí?... ¿Exactamente… qué sientes por mí?

– Eso ya no importa. Sólo he venido para decirte que debemos despedirnos.

– ¿Despedirnos? ¿Por qué?

– Es que lo he estado pensando mucho y no tiene caso que sigamos viéndonos. Mis hermanos tienen razón, ha llegado el momento de decir adiós y por eso he venido aquí esta noche. Para despedirme de ti… para siempre.

– ¿Leo qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no sales a la luz? – ella avanzó hacia la tortuga.

– ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No te acerques!

– ¿Por qué no? Dime que está pasando ¡AHORA!

Rafael saltó enfrente de ella con sus sais desenfundados y preparados para atacarla.

– ¡Aléjate de mi hermano, bruja!

– Rafael, no interfieras – le gritó ella – Esto es entre Leo y yo.

‒ Ya escuchaste a mi hermano – le advirtió Rafael – No quiere verte, así que aléjate de él.

– ¡Leonardo, exijo una explicación! – Karai enfundando su espada y se cruzó de brazos.

– No hay explicación – La voz de Leonardo sonaba triste – simplemente ha llegado el momento de decir adiós.

– Ya lo oíste, harpía. ¡Ahora vete!

La furia se reflejaba en el rostro de Karai – ¿Es por esa chica, verdad? ¿La pelirroja del otro día?

Hubo un silencio y finalmente Leonardo respondió – Sí.

El rostro de Karai se puso lívido, con una mezcla de ira e incredulidad.

– ¡BIEN! – Gritó con despreció y se dio media vuelta. Al pasar cerca de Rafael, él no pudo contenerse y le gritó:

– Adiós, ¡bruja!

– Adiós, ¡Fenómeno! – Ella saltó del edificio desapareciendo entre las sombras.

– ¡AHHHHG! – Rafael arrojó sus sais al suelo con furia – ¡Esa odiosa bruja! ¿cómo la soportas?

Leonardo salió de la oscuridad, con los ojos todavía cerrados – Gracias Rafael, no quería que ella me viera así – De su cinturón sacó un rolló de vendas con las que empezó a envolver su cabeza a la altura de sus ojos. El doctor le había explicado que debía mantenerlos cubiertos para evitar infecciones. Mientras terminaba su trabajo Donatello se le quedó mirando.

– Sabes, Leo. Me alegró que hubieras terminado con Karai, pero no entiendo por qué tienes que involucrar a Abril en esto.

Leonardo suspiró y simplemente les dijo – Vámonos. Es hora de volver a casa…

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**Nota final:**

Se acabó el lado tierno de esta historia. A partir del siguiente capítulo los sucesos se vuelven cada vez más difíciles y trágicos para el pobre de Leo. Ahora sí van a empezar los verdaderos problemas. No quiero adelantar mucho, así que sólo les diré que Donatello tuvo boca de profeta y acertó en todo lo que le pasará a nuestro querido Leo.

Además, voy a intentar escribir este fic en inglés con la ayuda de un traductor y quisiera escribirlos a la par. Así que es posible que pase un buen tiempo antes de volver a actualizar. Por favor espero sus comentarios.


	5. CAP 5- PRIMEROS PROBLEMAS (1a parte)

**Leonardo, el líder sin miedo II. Camino a la obscuridad.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Las tortugas no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, así como de Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Guest:** No pensaba subir el capítulo esta semana, pero un regalo de cumpleaños no se le niega a nadie. Así que te dedico el capítulo con mucho cariño. **Mimi-Chan:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Me gusta mucho tu idea, pero yo no puedo escribirla, porque esta historia avanza en una dirección totalmente diferente, pero te invito a que la escribas. Te doy permiso para que escribas una versión alterna de esta historia o continuación o lo que quieras. Sería interesante leer tu propuesta. **Rose Black Dragon:** Me da mucho gusto que escribas. Siempre es un placer leer todos tus reviews (en inglés y en español) ¡soy tu fan! **Cisnecita-chan100:** Gracias y espero que te guste el capítulo. **Akirakey Dann Kesseki Tsuki:** Gracias por leer y sí, se vienen momentos difíciles para Leo. **Majo2:** Gracias por leer**. AlondraHamato:** Gracias. En realidad hay muchos fics, fandom y comic de Leo ciego. De hecho en el comic y caricatura originales hay una parte en que Leo pierde la vista. **MikemasterZ:** Hola y gracias por leer. En realidad amamos a Leo y sufrimos cuando él sufre, pero no sé porque esas son las historias, que me atrapan. **Haoyoh Asakura:** Hola, gracias por leer. **Noemi de Aldebaran:** Gracias por escribir. En realidad Mikey quiere mucho a Leo, pero también se siente culpable por lo sucedido. **Terena Tempestira:** Gracias por escribir, y no te preocupes, esta no es la última vez que aparece Karai, pero será casi hasta el final**. Mickz:** Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras. Tienes razón, los Hamato no son la familia Ingalls y desgraciadamente este va a ser uno de los casos en que aprender por las malas. **TheSaku:** Muchas gracias por escribir y en cuanto a Splinter, espera a ver lo que sigue. **KarencitaFrost300:** No te preocupes, Karai se va a enterar en uno capítulos más. **Yukio87:** Hola. Efectivamente, Leo no quiere ser una carga y como verás en este capítulo, los problemas apenas empiezan**. Karai saki:** Hola. Te aseguro que aunque Karai sale muy poco, va a tener un papel muy importante al final.** Lukarey:** Hola, me gustan mucho tus fics, espero que disfrutes de este. **Shun2007:** Rafael va a tener una participación fundamental en esta historia. **Pauoromarsh:** Hola. Es cierto, Mickey también está sufriendo mucho.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5. PRIMEROS PROBLEMAS**

**(Primera parte)**

Tal como Donatello lo prometió, a partir del cuarto día se suspendieron los sedantes y Leonardo ya no se sentía tan somnoliento como antes, pero todavía le causaba confusión distinguir los horarios, ya que no sabía si era de día o de noche.

– ¿Chicos?... ¿Están ahí? – preguntó en voz baja, por temor a despertar a sus hermanos, si es que estaban dormidos.

Al no recibir respuesta, pensó que tal vez sería de noche y que los demás estarían durmiendo. Tenía la boca seca y la sed lo agobiaba, así que se levantó y con los brazos extendidos buscaba el caminó hacia la cocina, para tomar un poco de agua. Entonces, accidentalmente pisó una patineta que estaba tirada en el suelo y resbaló. Al caer, su caparazón golpeó la mesa de centro que se rompió en pedazos junto con una jarra de agua que estaba sobre la mesa. El líquido se derramó sobre la Laptop de Donnie, que para colmo de males, estaba conectada a la luz, lo que provocó un cortocircuito.

Al escuchar el golpe y los ruidos, sus hermanos llegaron corriendo.

– ¡LEONARDO! – Rafael, que fue el primero en llegar, se apresuró a levantar a su hermano y alejarlo del humo y de las chispas que surgían de la computadora en llamas – ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?

– No… no lo sé… Yo sólo quería ir a la cocina pero me resbalé con algo y caí.

Rápidamente, Donatello cortó la corriente electrica, mientras Rafael traía un extinguidor para apagar el fuego y evitar que se propagara. Miguel Ángel tomó a Leonardo del brazo:

– ¿Estás bien?

– Si, Mikey.

Cuando todo se calmó, los chicos regresaron para inspeccionar los daños.

– ¡AY NO! ¡MI COMPUTADORA! – Donatello corrió a recoger lo que quedó de su Laptop – ¡ES QUE NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE…! – El genio se detuvo en seco al comprender lo que estaba a punto de decir.

– ¡Lo siento Donny!, no fue mi intención causar problemas ¿La puedes arreglar?

– No, Leo ¡Está arruinada! Ahí tenía el monitoreo de la actividad Krank hasta la fecha ¡Meses de trabajo!... ¡ARRUINADOS! – y golpeó contra el suelo los últimos restos de la computadora.

Rafael recogió del suelo la patineta de Miguel Ángel y le lanzó a éste una mirada amenazante. Después, observó cómo el agua había caído sobre la computadora y eso había causado el cortocircuito.

– ¡Rayos, "Sin miedo"! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no puedes ir a ningún lado tú solo? ¡Sabes que pudiste haberte lastimado! – La sola idea de que su hermano hubiera podido morir electrocutado lo alteraba y lo aterraba al mismo tiempo – ¡Tuviste suerte de que sólo causaras un cortocircuito y no pasara algo grave! – Ahora Rafael estaba verdaderamente irritado – ¿Por qué no nos llamaste? ¡Hubiéramos venido enseguida!

– ¡Sí los llamé, pero…! – Leonardo respiró más despacio para tranquilizarse – Pero no escuché a nadie y pensé que estaban durmiendo.

– ¡Estábamos desayunando en la cocina! – Rafael frotó su mano en su cara intentando controlarse – La próxima vez que quieras algo avísanos. ¡Grita con fuerza si es necesario y vendremos a ayudarte! No importa la hora que sea ¿está claro?

Leonardo asintió ligeramente. Satisfecho, Rafael miró a su alrededor – ¡Qué desastre! Ahora tendremos que limpiarlo.

– ¡Lo siento, chicos! – Murmuró en voz baja y mientras sus hermanos arreglaban los estropicios, Leonardo se sentó en el sillón sintiéndose sumamente miserable. Solamente Mikey se sentó junto a él y le preguntó en voz baja.

– Dime Leo ¿por qué querías ir a la cocina?

Leonardo suspiró – Eso ya no importa.

* * *

000

* * *

– ¡Hola chicos! – Abril entró a la guarida cargando una pesada caja de cartón.

– ¡Hola Abril! – Donatello se apresuró a ayudar a la pelirroja – ¿Qué traes aquí?

– ¡Libros para Leo!

– ¿Para Leo? – Donatello sonaba decepcionado.

– ¡Sí! Sé que a Leo le gusta leer y pensé que ahora que no puede salir, ni ver televisión, podría entretenerse si le leíamos algún libro.

– ¡Gracias Abril! – Le dijo Leonardo – ¿Cómo los conseguiste?

– Son libros que estaban en la biblioteca de mi papá. Traje todos los que encontré. Hay novelas, libros de historia, de cultura, de…

– ¡Miren, chicos! – Miguel Ángel levantó dos pequeños cuentos infantiles – ¡Estos están ilustrados!

– Sí, pensé que le gustarían a Mikey.

– ¿Y quién se los va a leer? – Donatello se cruzó de brazos – Yo tengo mucho trabajo en el laboratorio, arreglando la computadora que LEO ARRUINÓ.

– ¡Yo puedo leérselos! – se ofreció la chica.

– ¿Tú? Pero… pero… ¡Abril!, ¿Que no tienes mucho trabajo en la escuela y en el hospital?

– No te preocupes Donny, arreglé mi horario para venir todos los días a verlos. Así podrás trabajar en el laboratorio, mientras yo cuido de Leo.

– ¡Cómo quieras! – El genio se retiró molesto, dejando a Abril muy sorprendida.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Donatello?

– Está molesto conmigo porque… arruiné su laptop – Leonardo suspiró – Ya le ofrecí disculpas, pero…

– ¡No te preocupes Leo, no fue tu culpa! Donatello no debió dejar su computadora en donde pudiera caerse. ¡Anímate! Te puedo leer un libro ahora mismo.

– No, gracias – Leo sujetó la mano de Abril – Tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo ¿Tú sabes lo que Donny siente por ti, verdad?

– Es difícil no darse cuenta. La discreción no es precisamente el lado fuerte de Donny.

– Entonces, ¿comprendes lo que sucede? Creo que a Donny le molesta que pases tanto tiempo conmigo.

– ¿Por qué? Sólo somos amigos.

– Lo sé, pero Donny puede malinterpretarlo. Pienso que sería mejor que pasaras más tiempo con él.

– ¿Y quién va a cuidar de ti?

– ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! – Gritó Miguel Ángel – Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi hermano mayor.

– Lo ves – Leonardo sonrió – Ve con Donny.

– ¡Eres un gran hermano! ¿Sabías eso? – Abril le dio un beso en la mejilla, justo en el momento en que Donatello había regresado para disculparse con Leonardo por su mala actitud. La tortuga de banda morada, sabía que no había sido la intención de Leo destruir su computadora, y sentía remordimientos por haberle gritado de esa forma, así que decidió enmendar su error, pero ahora que veía a la chica de sus sueños dándole un beso a su hermano, se enfureció más.

– _¡Ella nunca me ha besado a mí!_ – Pensó – _¿Por qué rayos lo está besando a él y no a mí?_

Sólo era un beso fraternal, pero eso no disminuyó la furia de Donatello, que dándose media vuelta, regresó a su laboratorio, sin que los demás lo notaran.

Abril sonrió y se fue al laboratorio en busca de su amigo. Unos minutos más tarde, se empezaron a escuchar gritos cólera, hasta que Abril, entró a la sala furiosa.

– ¿Abril, qué pasó? – Leonardo estaba desconcertado.

– ¡Aghhh! ¡Su hermano es imposible! – Ella abandonó la sala gritando – ¡No volveré hasta que Donatello se disculpe conmigo!

– Espero que no sea algo serio – Murmuró Leonardo.

– ¡Psss! Son cosas de enamorados – Miguel Ángel seguía sacando libros de la caja, sin darle importancia al asunto – Podría leer este o este. Este tiene una portada espectacular. Sí, creo que empezaré con este.

* * *

000

* * *

Al día siguiente, Abril trajo un pastel de queso para sus amigos. En la cocina, cortó una rebanada, la colocó en un plato con cubiertos y lo sirvió todo en una pequeña charola. Después fue a la sala en donde encontró a Leonardo solo, sentado en el sillón.

– ¿En dónde están los demás?

– Mis hermanos están en laboratorio con Donny y el maestro Splinter está meditando en su habitación – pronunció estas últimas palabras con una gran tristeza.

– ¿Splinter todavía no te habla?

– No.

– No te preocupes, sólo hay que darle más tiempo – Abril acarició cariñosamente el hombro de su amigo – Te traje pastel de queso para que te animes.

– Gracias, Abril, pero no tengo hambre.

– ¡Pero es tu favorito! – Ella colocó la charola sobre las piernas de Leo – Te lo dejaré aquí para que lo comas más tardes ¿Está bien?

Él sonrió tristemente.

Abril dejó a Leonardo en la sala y fue al Dojo para hablar con Splinter.

Mientras tanto, el joven líder se quedó en silencio pensando en su situación. No soportaba la idea de decepcionar a su maestro y desesperadamente deseaba reconciliarse con él, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Entonces, pensó en el pastel de queso que tenía su amiga le había dejado. Hace unos meses, Abril les trajo un pastel como éste y cuando Splinter lo probó dijo que era lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Estaba seguro que este pastel haría feliz su maestro y ese podría ser el primer paso para recuperar su aprecio. Así que se puso de pie y con la charola en sus manos, empezó a caminar muy despacio.

Primero deslizaba un pie sobre el suelo para asegurarse que no había obstáculos y luego daba un paso lento pero seguro. Por ningún motivo quería derramar su preciada carga.

Al acercarse al Dojo, pudo escuchar que Abril y Splinter estaban discutiendo en el interior. A medida que se acercaba, las voces se volvían más claras y fuertes. Dudó en seguir adelante. No tenía intención de escuchar su conversación, pero tampoco quería regresar por miedo a caerse. Así que se quedó parado afuera del Dojo, hasta que las voces en el interior subieron de tono.

* * *

– ¡Pero maestro Splinter!

– Tú no lo entiendes, Abril. Leonardo era un gran guerrero, ¡Tenía tanto potencial! Pudo haber llegado tan lejos y ahora… ¡Sólo míralo!... tan indefenso, tan dependiente de los demás… – Splinter suspiró – ¡Esto lo está destruyendo lentamente y yo no soporto verlo sufrir así!... A veces me preguntó si sería mejor que no hubiera sobrevivido.

Abril se tapó la boca para contener una exclamación de horror, en el mismo instante que afuera del Dojo, unos platos caían al suelo para romperse en mil pedazos. Apresurada, Abril abrió la puerta corrediza Shoji, sólo para encontrarse con la figura inmóvil de Leonardo, que había dejado caer los platos que sostenía en sus manos.

Leonardo estaba atónico, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

– ¡Leo! – Abril corrió a su lado y lo tomó del brazo – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

Pero Leonardo no respondió. No podía. Todavía no podía asimilar las palabras de su padre. Solamente respiraba con fuerza como si el aire no estuviera llegando a sus pulmones.

Abril miró a Splinter, esperando que dijera algo, pero el sensei se dio media vuelta, escondiendo su rostro mientras permanecía en silencio. Splinter sabía que tenía que hablar con su hijo mayor, pero no ahora. Después de lo sucedido, no se sentía con fuerzas para mirar a Leonardo a la cara. Simplemente necesitaba más tiempo. Entonces con voz fuerte llamó a sus otros hijos:

– Rafael, Donatello, Miguel Ángel vengan al Dojo. Es hora de entrenar.

Molesta, Abril apretó los labios y se llevó a Leonardo a la cocina.

– Ven Leo. Te daré un poco de agua…

* * *

000

* * *

En la cocina Abril le ofreció un poco de agua, pero él no quiso beberla.

– Sabía que Splinter estaba decepcionado – la voz de Leo sonaba ahogada –pero… ¡no pensé que me odiará!

– ¡Splinter no te odia! Él no quiso decir eso… Sólo está preocupado, por ti y no sabe cómo manejarlo... Es que te quiere mucho y no soporta verte sufrir.

– ¡Piensa que soy un inútil!

– ¡Tú no eres inútil!, solamente necesitas ayuda para adaptarse a tu nueva condición. Esto no es fácil, por eso los ciegos tienen que ir a escuelas especiales en donde los enseñan a caminar, a vestirse, a leer, en fin, a hacer todo de nuevo.

– ¿Eso es lo que te dijo Murakami?

– No, Leo ¡Lo siento! Pero no pude verlo. Ayer, cuando fui al restaurante, lo encontré cerrado. Había una nota que decía que el señor Murakami estaría de vacaciones por tres semanas – Ella tomó la mano de Leo – ¡No te preocupes! Estoy segura que cuando él regresé te ayudara.

– ¡Tres semanas! ¡Eso es mucho tiempo y yo necesito hacer algo, ahora! – Leonardo suspiró – El maestro Splinter piensa que no puedo valerme por mí mismo y tengo que probarle que es falso… Tal vez, si voy al Dojo y empiezo a entrenar podría demostrarle que no soy un inútil.

– El maestro Splinter no te dejará entrenar. El doctor Anderson le dijo muy claramente que tenías que guardar reposo absoluto y que no deberías hacer ningún tipo de ejercicio.

– ¿El doctor Anderson le dijo qué?

Abril se cubrió la boca con sus manos, al comprender que acababa de cometer una indiscreción.

– ¿Abril, no me digas que el maestro Splinter habló con el Doctor Anderson?

– ¡Lo siento, Leo, pero el maestro insistió en hablar con él, en persona!

– ¡ABRIL, NO DEBISTE PERMITIRLO! – Leonardo estaba alarmado.

– ¿Qué podía hacer? Acaso no es una de las primeras reglas del bushido, "obedecer siempre a tu maestro"

Leonardo bajó la cabeza, sabía que Abril tenía razón, pero ahora temía, que Splinter hubiera descubierto su secreto – ¿Y qué fue lo que le dijo?

– No lo sé. En cuanto el doctor llegó, el maestro me pidió que los dejara solos.

– ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

La chica se sentía afligida y preocupada por su amigo, ella tomó las manos de Leonardo y le dijo

– ¡No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien!

– Abril, el maestro Splinter quiere que vayas al Dojo – interrumpió Donatello que acababa de entrar a la cocina. El genio no dejaba de mirar a Abril, sosteniendo las manos de Leonardo, "de nuevo" – el Sensei quiere que vengas a entrenar con nosotros.

– Pero ¿y Leo?

– ¡Hay, por favor! No le pasará nada si lo dejas solo un momento. ¡No es un bebé!

– Ve con él, Abril. No hagas esperar al sensei. Yo estaré bien.

– Muy bien. Vamos.

En cuanto se fueron, Leonardo se quedó solo con sus pensamientos.

– _Posiblemente el maestro Splinter descubrió la verdad y por eso ya no quiere hablarme_ – pensaba Leonardo – _Eso podría explicar por qué se había distanciado tanto en los últimos días._ _Debe sentirse muy decepcionado de mí. _

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Pensó en preparar el té favorito del maestro. Tal vez así podría congratularse con él y al mismo tiempo le demostraría que no era un ser inútil y que todavía podía ayudar, aunque fuera en tareas sencillas.

Así que se levantó y con los brazos extendidos al frente caminó lentamente hasta tocar la pared. A tientas, buscó la vieja tetera del maestro, la llenó de agua y la puso en la estufa.

Lo que le costó más trabajo fue encontrar el té y la vajilla correcta, la cual sujetó con sumo cuidado, por miedo a romperla por accidente. Cuando todo estaba preparado, esperó a que el agua hirviera.

El silbido de la tetera le indicó que todo estaba listo. Justo en ese momento escuchó las voces de sus hermanos y de Splinter que se acercaban. Tenía que apresurarse para tener el té listo para cuando llegara su maestro.

Leonardo tomó un trapo para sujetar la tetera caliente, pero no se dio cuenta que un extremo de la tela había tocado el fuego y ahora se estaba quemando.

Afuera, Splinter y sus alumnos, ya había terminado el entrenamiento del día y ahora se acercaban a la cocina.

– ¿Qué es ese olor? – preguntó Splinter. Las tortugas olfatearon el aire.

– Huele a humo – Contestó Rafael alarmado – ¡y viene de la cocina!

El grupo emprendió la carrera. Splinter entró primero, justo en el momento en que Leonardo estaba a punto de verter el agua hirviente en la taza, pero en ese instante, el fuego alcanzó las manos de Leonardo, que un acto reflejo, lanzó la tetera al aire. El trapo en llamas tocó las cortinas que comenzaron a incendiarse, mientras que gran parte del líquido hirviendo se derramó sobre la cara y los brazos del maestro Splinter, quién gritó de dolor.

– ¡MAESTRO SPLINTER! – gritaron todos.

Rápidamente Donatello acercó al maestro a la tarja de agua y con un trapo empapado empezó a mojar con agua fría las partes afectadas. Mientras tanto, Rafael corrió por un extinguidor, en su carrera, empujó a un lado a Leo, quién cayó confundido al suelo.

Mientras el de rojo apagó con rapidez el incendio que se había provocado en la cocina. Abril y Miguel Ángel habían acudido a levantar a Leo, que permanecía en el suelo, sin comprender por completo lo que estaba sucediendo.

– ¡RAYOS, LEONARDO, ES QUE NO PUEDES QUEDARTE QUIETO EN LUGAR SIN CAUSAR PROBLEMAS! – La preocupación hacía que Rafael no midiera sus palabras.

– ¿Qué… Qué pasó? – preguntó el líder desconcertado.

– Te diré lo que pasó – Rafael estaba muy molesto – ¡Quemaste al maestro Splinter y provocaste un incendio en la cocina! ¡ESO PASÓ!

Leonardo estaba perplejo – ¡Yo… lo siento mucho! – La voz de Leo se escuchaba entrecortada – ¡Maestro Splinter, No fue mi intención lastimarlo!

– ¡Rafael, ayúdame a llevar al sensei a la enfermería! – Donatello terminó de envolver los brazos y la cara de Splinter en mantas húmedas – Ustedes dos vigilen a Leonardo.

– Sí – Replicó el de rojo – Cuiden que "Sin miedo" no se meta en problemas.

Abril y Miguel Ángel llevaron a Leonardo a la sala. Ahí, la joven empezó a examinar a su amigo. Justo en ese momento Donatello los encontró en la sala.

– ¿Cómo está Splinter? – la preocupación se reflejaba en los ojos de Miguel Ángel.

– Se pondrá bien, Mikey. El pelaje de su cuerpo lo protegió bastante y el agua fría evitó quemaduras más profundas en la piel. Creo que sólo tiene quemaduras de primer grado, pero son extensas y dolorosas. Tendremos que tomar precauciones para que no se infecten, sobre todo viviendo en una alcantarilla.

– ¡Menos mal! – el más pequeño respiró aliviado.

– Abril, ven conmigo. Necesito que me ayudes a atender al maestro.

– ¿Y qué hay de Leo?

– ¡Leonardo no tiene nada! ¡Es Splinter el que necesita atención!

Molesta, April levantó las manos de Leonardo – ¿TE PARECE QUE ESTO NO ES NADA?

Con la boca abierta, por la sorpresa, Donatello observó las manos de Leonardo enrojecidas y cubiertas de ampollas. Si a Splinter lo había protegido su pelaje, Leonardo no había tenido tanta suerte, sobre todo porque a diferencia de las ratas la piel de las tortugas es mucho más delgada y sensible al calor.

– ¡Leo, lo siento! Yo no lo sabía.

– No lo sabías, porque ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de revisarlo – Después de la reprensión de Abril, Donatello se sentía terrible.

– ¿Hermano, por qué no me dijiste nada? – Leonardo no se atrevía a contestarle. Se sentía tan avergonzado por lo sucedido y estaba tan preocupado por su padre, que se había olvidado de sí mismo – No te preocupes, Leo, en cuanto terminé con Splinter me ocuparé de ti.

– ¡No te molestes, Donny! Yo me encargaré de atender a Leonardo.

La culpa y el miedo estaban impidiendo que Donatello pensara cabalmente. Sentía que estaba perdiendo su amiga y eso le causaba una gran dolor.

– ¡BIEN, HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS!

Donatello se dio media vuelta y en cuanto se alejó, Abril comenzó su trabajo. Lo primero fue sumergir las manos de su amigo en agua fría. En ese instante Rafael se acercó con la furia reflejada en sus ojos. Estaba dispuesto a darle una gran reprimenda a Leonardo por su descuido, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio las ampollas y la piel en carne viva en las manos de su hermano mayor.

– ¿Qué… qué sucedió? – Rafael no podía creer lo que veía.

– ¡Tú que crees! – Abril no abandonó su tarea.

– Pero… Donatello dijo que Leonardo no tenía nada.

– Parece que últimamente a Donatello no le importa lo que pase con Leo – Abril tomó un rollo de vendas y cuidadosamente envolvió las manos de Leonardo. Rafael en cambio, apretó los puños, dirigió una mirada de furia en dirección del laboratorio y se alejó dando pasos firmes.

– ¡Huuuy! – Miguel Ángel sonrió, parece que alguien tendrá problemas.

Abril, no se inmutó con el comentario y continuó vendando las manos de Leonardo, quién no dejaba de culparse por lo sucedido y preguntarse una y otra vez por qué no podía hacer nada bien.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Nota 1:** Sólo quiero resaltar que no hay nada romántico entre Abril y Leo. Yo sólo estoy tratando de representar la actitud protectora de Abril. Ella sólo ve a Leonardo como parte de su familia, pero Donatello lo malinterpreta. De hecho, nunca me ha quedado claro si la relación de Abril hacia Leonardo es fraternal o maternal (Tal vez sea un poco de ambas). En todos los comics y en la caricaturas anteriores ellos no interaccionan mucho, pero los momentos que lo hacen son muy tiernos. No sé si han notado el afán de ella por cuidarlo o protegerlo, tal vez porque siente que es el que más se mete en problemas o resulta más herido. A veces, es la única que parece ver sus verdaderos sentimientos, a pesar de los muros que el construye a su alrededor y Abril es la única persona con la que Leo se abre un poco más, como lo han visto en las películas.

**Nota 2: **Para el dibujo de la portada, me basé del comic "sightless" de 10yrsy. Yo lo redibujé, edité y le agregué color.

Espero sus reviews. Saludos y cuídense mucho.


End file.
